Life Of Sin
by Klausykins
Summary: A Klaroline Human AU in which Klaus and Caroline are a modern day Bonnie & Clyde, serial killer style.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone! This is a co-written AU fic by me and Katie ( ~cicadaa ). I write for Klaus and she writes for Caroline. The idea is for us to update two chapters at a time, one for Klaus and one for Caroline. There will be some TVD cameos, but not in the way you expect - in some instances, just the name will be familiar but they won't be the same person they are in the TVD universe. **

**I really hope you guys enjoy this because we've worked really hard to make this a great collaboration. **

**The updates after the first two chapters will only be posted on my account for organizational purposes. But make sure to show her some love, too, she's amazing and brilliant!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_A Klaroline Human AU in which Klaus and Caroline are a modern day Bonnie & Clyde, serial killer style._

**All I need in this life of sin, is me and my girlfriend.**

**Down to ride 'til the very end, it's me and my boyfriend.**

**-Jay Z & Beyonce "03 Bonnie & Clyde"**

I watch her as she sets the woman's hands across her stomach. I lick my lips, liking to watch her. I was finished a while ago. I'm quicker than she is. I think she still feels guilty and it takes her a while to get over the actual idea that she is going to kill someone.

She takes a deep breath, closing her eyes. I can see the struggle there. This is not her first time, she's done this many times before, but there is still that inner quandary haunting her. I need to work harder for her, to make this easier for her. This is supposed to be uplifting, a form of therapy for us and yet I feel like she still is not used to the way it can be.

But I know she enjoys it. I can see the care and attention she takes when handling the females, a care and attention that I should start to mimic. After all, we don't have to be savages about this whole thing.

She opens her eyes and stands up, walking over to me.

"Time to go," she whispers, and I nod. We can't stand here too long, can't risk exposure.

That's the thing that makes this all work, we're meticulous and get in and out as quickly as possible.

I grab her hand, our leather gloves making a squeaking sound and I clasp her hand tightly and we silently walk out of the house. We close the door and quickly walk down the path to the sidewalk, the cold air nipping at our cheeks.

It's late, the middle of the night, and the street is dark aside from a few streetlamps. I feel her body shaking next to mine as we walk down the block, making a right and finding our car. I reach into my pocket with my free hand and grab the remote, beeping the car open. We climb into the car and I turn it on, blasting the heater. I angle the heater vents towards her as she buckles her seat belt and I can see she's still shaking, but the cold is not any excuse this time.

"You did a good job in there," I say to her and she turns to look out the window. I sigh and put the car in gear, taking off out of the neighborhood and towards the highway.

We sit in silence for a long time until I cannot take it anymore.

"They were your idea, love."

"I know," she says, still looking out the window.

We had been sitting in a bar, passing through this town, and this couple continued to argue at the table next to ours. They were loud, drunk, obnoxious, and fighting over the dumbest of things. He was abusive and hit her and she was tired of the beatings, but could only express this when she was intoxicated. Caroline kicked me under the table and I looked behind me, watching as they insulted each other back and forth. I shook my head and sipped my beer.

"Them," she said, chugging the rest of her drink.

I just shrugged, like I always did. I didn't care who it was tonight, tomorrow, last week. But her being the one to choose was a good sign. This whole thing may have started based off of my suggestion but she wanted to do this.

After what had happened to her she deserved some revenge, some retribution, a way to mend herself. I would do this for her, I would do anything for her. I love her.

I have been driving for an hour. We need to get as far away from here as possible. I turn off the heater, the car incredibly warm. I glance over at her and she is leaning her head against the window, her eyes closed.

She looks so beautiful when she sleeps. I don't know how I ever landed the good fortune of meeting her and making her my everything, my world. I reach over and rub her thigh softly, smiling.

I pull into a motel when we are three hours outside of where we just were. I leave her in the car as I pay for a room, the bored clerk at the desk flipping through a magazine as reruns of the _Golden Girls_ plays on an old television set. I park the car next to our room and carry her inside. Her arms wrap around my neck and I kiss her forehead.

My beautiful, precious Caroline.

I lay her gently on the bed, removing her shoes. I don't want to disturb her. It's important for her to get her sleep after a night like this, it helps her not to think so much about what she has just done.

She asks me all of the time how I cope and I tell her the truth.

_It's because I have you, love. You give me all of the strength I need. _

Of course what we're doing is wrong. Killing people is not something normal people do. But we aren't normal. We have our reasons and they work for us.

I slip off my own shoes and climb into bed with her, smiling as she lays her head on my chest and snuggles close against me.

She was _so_ good tonight, once she got going. She may be starting to get the hang of this. I have told her we can stop at anytime but I think she secretly likes it.

She probably hasn't admitted it to herself yet, so she won't admit it to me for even longer.

That's okay, as long as she doesn't leave me I don't care how long it takes.

Caroline means more to me than anyone in this world ever has.

Even more than _her_.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello everyone! This is a co-written AU fic by me and Katie ( ~cicadaa ). I write for Klaus and she writes for Caroline. The idea is for us to update two chapters at a time, one for Klaus and one for Caroline. There will be some TVD cameos, but not in the way you expect - in some instances, just the name will be familiar but they won't be the same person they are in the TVD universe. **

**I really hope you guys enjoy this because we've worked really hard to make this a great collaboration. **

**The updates after the first two chapters will only be posted on my account for organizational purposes. But make sure to show her some love, too, she's amazing and brilliant!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

I jerk awake. My breath comes fast and I try to calm myself. In and out, in and out, I say to myself, it's just a dream. Will it ever stop haunting me? It's been almost a year now. Maybe that's why I keep seeing it every time I close my eyes lately. It's the anniversary.

Klaus shifts beside me in his sleep, his arm around my back as I am curled into his chest. I smile. Unconsciously he's felt me wake up, but he's still out like a light. I stare at his face, noticing about three days worth of scruff. He needs a shave. But I like the scruff. I wonder to myself what he might look like with a full beard. I smile again.

I can usually tell what kind of mood he's in based on the way he holds me in his sleep. He only has one arm around me, the other stretched over his head. Tonight he is calm. He's proud of me for our work earlier. I saw the gleam in his eye as we followed the pair from the bar home and broke into their house. They never saw it coming. None of them do.

I exhale and close my eyes again, but the images from the dream flash behind my eyelids. I can't get back to sleep. I decide a shower is best. I slip away from Klaus's grasp, careful to not wake him and head into the shower, letting the warm spray wash away the bad memories.

"Time to wake up love," Klaus murmurs. It's morning now. His lips caress my fore head, my cheek, the tip of my nose. I hum delightedly and he finally captures my lips. I can feel the heat coiling inside of me. It happens whenever we touch. But I push away. He frowns.

"Morning breath," I explain.

"I adore your morning breath."

"That's gross," I reply. "I don't adore yours."

He chuckles and lifts himself off of me, retreating to the bathroom. I hear the sink running and the scrubbing sounds of his toothbrush. I reach over and click on the television set.

I flip past the news. If we're on it, I don't care to see. It just makes me feel jittery all over. Sometimes I hate the spotlight, but I know Klaus loves it. He loves the rebel without a cause feel he gets from the whole media spin. I feel like it will just lead us to getting caught, even though no one knows what we look like. He always reassures me that we've been doing this long enough to never get caught. He promises to protect me from the law. But it's not the law that scares me at this point. It's separation. Death row I can handle. Life in prison I can handle. Life without him I cannot.

I stop on a random music channel and let the noise fill the morning, before joining Klaus in the bathroom to brush my own teeth and get ready for the day.

"What would you like to do today?" He asks me, leaning back against the bathroom counter.

"Hmmm," I respond with my toothbrush in my mouth. I finish brushing and rinse my mouth with water. "I think I would like to get a tattoo."

His eyebrows shoot up. "A tattoo?"

"Yes," I nod, "I've been thinking about it for a while now."

He chuckles. "You've been thinking about it since we saw that film."

I poke my tongue out at him. "Not true! I've wanted one for a while now. The movie just sealed the deal."

He laughs indulgently and drops a kiss on my lips. He tastes fresh and minty, like the toothpaste. "Very well."

We drive downtown and Klaus finds a decent looking shop. He flips through portfolios with me, but I don't want anything super complicated.

"Just a rose," I say to the artist as I sit in his chair.

"Where?" He asks me. He's covered in tattoos himself, a red bandana around his hair and a large ring in his eyebrow.

"Here," I say pointing to a spot on my chest, just above my heart.

"Ok," the artist says, "I can bring you over to the private area. You'll have to remove your shirt and bra."

I step forward to follow him but Klaus stops me. "No."

I turn and stare at him. He's got that possessive glare in his eye. I know what's bothering him, but he needs to get over it.

"Klaus—"

"I said no," he snaps, "pick another place. One that preferably doesn't require the removal of clothing."

I narrow my eyes at him a moment longer and then finally concede. I turn back to my artist.

"My ankle?" I ask.

He shrugs, "A tattoo like this would look cooler as a chest piece-," he stops mid-sentence making eye contact with Klaus, "but the ankle would look just as good."

I nod and sit back in the chair, Klaus hovering next to me the whole time, his eyes on the artists as he inks me. I wonder fleetingly if I might see this man's blood on Klaus's hands later tonight.


	3. Chapter 3

**Wow! Thank you so much to everyone who has read or reviewed _Life Of Sin_! Katie (~cicadaa) and I are so happy to get to share this amazing idea with you guys. :)**

**For easier clarification, each chapter will now include which person it is about, as we have also added another first person perspective that Katie and I will each write with our own chapters. **

**Make sure to review and let us know how you're liking it!**

**From this point on updates will only be found on my account.**

**Hugs and kisses, Kady & Katie 3**

* * *

**Klaus**

I pace back and worth as I watch her get this silly tattoo. Why does she even need one? And she was going to get it across her chest? Is she insane? Did she really think I was going to let another man see her half naked? That's the problem I have with Caroline, sometimes. She can see so much good and it makes her naïve to other people.

She can argue that this "artist" was just doing his job but Caroline is a beautiful girl and any man would want to have her. But she is mine, and only mine, and she will always be only mine. I will have her until the end of our days, of this I am sure.

She doesn't flinch and she doesn't move as he inks her ankle and I have to admire her. Although, after some of the things we have done together, sometimes the pain and emotion can be a void to us.

The artist is done and he cleans her up and bandages her. I pay him and tip him well after she protests that he deserves it after having to put up with me. Put up with me? If it weren't for me always protecting her she would end up – well, she would end up in a place she never wants to go again.

She will never go there, I have promised her this. I don't care who I have to kill, Caroline's safety and happiness rank priority over my own. She is my life force.

We walk out of the tattoo shop, our hands linked. I don't know where we are. Somewhere in Ohio, I think. Everything starts to blur together when you have a life on the run. With anyone else I would be going crazy but with her it's like we are in our own world, where only we exist. I lean over and kiss her cheek and she smiles.

"How is your ankle?" I ask.

"Fine. I wish you would have let me get it where I wanted it."

For a moment I feel bad. I don't want her to think I am _too_ controlling or that I am holding her back from anything. "Maybe…maybe another time. We can get something together and we'll get it done by a female, okay?"

She just nods. I can tell she is a little angry with me but I know I will make it up to her tonight.

I know Caroline's body and what she likes and I make love to her in ways no one else ever has. I like to look into her eyes as I am inside of her body. I like to watch the way her mouth opens with each moan and I love the way she shakes underneath me. I connect with her in ways I never dreamed possible.

I squeeze her hand as we walk into a restaurant. I am famished. I realize we haven't had a nice meal in weeks. We pick a nice restaurant and get a table by the window. We drink wine and her spirits lift a little. I know her moods, and this happens every time after we kill. But, she always gets over it. Because deep down she likes it, she really does. After what was done to her this is the way she copes, and I am there to help her every step of the way.

Dessert comes, a chocolate fudge brownie, and I watch the way she devours it. I have a little myself, but let her have more, as I know she loves chocolate so much. It's the little things like that that I hope she notices I do for her. I want her to see how much I appreciate her.

"You know I love you, right?" I say, reaching across the table to grasp her hand.

She licks the chocolate from her fork and nods. "I love you, too, Nik. I always will."

I smile. That is a good enough answer for me.

We leave the restaurant and go back to the motel. I run a bath and we get in, me behind her as she snuggles back against me.

"Is it getting to be too much?" I ask, dragging a wet washcloth across her breasts. She has the most perfect body; she is gorgeous in every way possible. I never knew I could be this infatuated with someone. I thought at one point in my life I had found the one, but she turned out to be a dead end, in more ways than one.

She is quiet for a long time and I wonder if she even heard my question. She leans her head back against my shoulder and closes her eyes.

"No," she whispers.

I am fine with that answer. There is no need to push it. She says she is fine and that means I am fine, too.

We make love in the bath and I watch her body move against mine. She fits me perfectly. She slumps against me as we both climax and the water is very cold by the time we finally get out.

I brush her hair, something I have come to like to do very much, and she paints her nails. We have a system. Lately we do our thing quietly but it's not an uncomfortable silence. We understand each other.

I know we have to leave in the morning. It's best to keep moving. The authorities have heard us of, but no one has been able to ID us, and we need to keep that momentum going.

**Stefan**

When you are a little boy, you dream of being a hero. You dream of doing the right thing, protecting people, helping your family, making a difference in the world.

At least, I did.

"Salvatore," the director says. He calls me into his office and I follow. I wonder where Damon is. He is late. Typical.

"New case?" I ask him, sitting in the chair across from him. Working for the FBI is about the closest I feel I can come to being a hero without buying a cape and spandex and saving people in the middle of the night.

"Stefan, this is a big one. Have you heard of these couple murders?"

I nod. I have. People are saying it's probably two people, a team working together. I get the inkling it is a male and female, but no one has been able to ID them yet. Maybe the director will have some news on this.

"It's getting bad. They've killed almost ten people. A couple was found the other night outside of West Virginia. I don't like this, Salvatore."

I sigh. I know he doesn't like it, no one likes death. Especially me. He knows what me and my family have gone through.

"Sorry I'm late," Damon says as he strolls into the office. I roll my eyes. He's not sorry at all. I wish he would take this job seriously.

"Sit down, Damon. I need you and your brother to go out to West Virginia and see if you can find anything on these murders. I'm counting on you."

We leave his office and Damon follows me to my desk. "So, what excuse do you have this time?"

"Her name is Rachel and she's not an excuse, she's a beautiful woman," he says, sitting on my desk.

"Well, we should leave tonight if we want to get there by tomorrow."

He nods. "Don't worry, little brother. We'll catch them. We always do. We're Salvatores."

I used to like that phrase a lot better when there was three of us.


	4. Chapter 4

**Wow! Thank you so much to everyone who has read or reviewed _Life Of Sin_! Katie (~cicadaa) and I are so happy to get to share this amazing idea with you guys. :)**

**For easier clarification, each chapter will now include which person it is about, as we have also added another first person perspective that Katie and I will each write with our own chapters. **

**Make sure to review and let us know how you're liking it!**

**From this point on updates will only be found on my account.**

**Hugs and kisses, Kady & Katie 3**

* * *

**Caroline**

Klaus makes a coffee run and I sit in the motel room waiting for him to return. We're leaving today. We have to, which is fine with me. Ohio is boring. I take a peek in the "the bank"; a green duffle we have that we keep all of our cash in. I don't count it all, but it's obvious we're running low on funds.

"I think it's time for Anna Nicole," I say to Klaus after he returns. He hands me my latte and I take a sip. It's vanilla and perfect.

"No," he says with a frown.

"We need to," I protest, "we're running out of cash."

He sighs, taking a gulp of his own coffee. "No Anna Nicole. You know I don't like it. We'll figure something else out."

"But it works."

Anna Nicole was the name of one of our _routines_. He had laughed at me at first when I had given them all code names. I was partial to Anna Nicole, because it was a routine I made up myself. It was a way for us to make money. I named it after the infamous Anna Nicole Smith.

"Walter Johnson, aged 63, St. Louis, Missouri," I sat on the bed and read aloud from a copy of Forbes magazine, "10th richest man in the Midwest. Likes to keep active by playing tennis and golf."

"No," Klaus replies.

I keep reading. "Married once, divorced, not a happy one according to research I did on Google. Apparently his wife got kinky with some pool boys. No children."

Klaus takes the magazine from my hands and examines the profile of Mr. Johnson. His eyes flick up from the page and meet mine.

"And?"

My mouth twists into a half smile. He knows me so well. "And his entire company is running on child labor in Southeast Asia."

He tosses the magazine on to the table and turns to finish packing. "I'll only say yes because he's not nearly handsome enough to temp you from me."

I laugh. "First the tattoo artist and now Mr. Johnson. Feeling threatened?"

His eyes flash and I flinch inwardly. He doesn't appreciate the joke.

"I think you and I both know what I'm capable of if another man ever catches your eye."

I gulp. It was just a joke; the thought of me ever leaving him is insane. But I'm not laughing.

The drive from Ohio to Missouri is easy. I roll down the windows and let the breeze blow through my hair. Klaus forces me to listen to old Motown radio stations. I shake my head at his musical tastes. He can be such an old man sometimes.

We set ourselves up in St. Louis and I find it's rather easy to pretend to be a Midwestern socialite. Definitely less complicated than slipping into the circles on the east coast.

We find ourselves at a country club. It's easy for us to blend in, no one noticing we don't belong there. I'm hanging out in the bar, in a short tennis skirt and halter, sipping on an iced tea after a short match with a random member. Klaus is around, I know he's giving me my space to do this. In walks a group of men, laughing together, talking about their game of golf that day. They sit down at one of the tables. Conveniently, I'm the only woman in sight and their eyes go straight to me. I smile, bat my eyelashes, and it's less than a minute later when one of them strolls up to the bar.

"Can I buy you a drink," the greying man asks me. I shake my head politely.

"I'm an iced tea girl."

"Well I can't fault you for that," he replies. He extends his hand toward me. "Walter Johnson."

Well that was easy.

"Caroline Jones," I say taking his hand. Real first name plus fake last name is always the best way to go.

We sit at the bar and chat. Mr. Johnson's friends take their leave after a while, not wanting to wait for him while he hits on a young girl. The day begins to turn to early evening and the dinner crowd starts filtering in to the bar and restaurant. By the time we are leaving, I've accepted an invitation to accompany Mr. Johnson to dinner. We part ways. I tell him to pick me up at the Allegro, a swanky hotel downtown where I'm staying.

Oh, he's staying there, too? What a coincidence! I giggle.

He places a tiny kiss on my cheek as we part ways. _How intimate for someone he's just met_, I think.

I head back to my actual hotel. Klaus meets me at the door to our room.

"A real charmer," he says. He's been following me all day. I haven't seen him, but I know he's been there. Always watching my back.

"I just keep thinking about the kids in Asia," I say slipping my card into the key slot and turning the handle to our door.

I shower and change into my little black designer dress. It's one of my favorites. Provocative, yet understated. Klaus comes up behind me and helps me with my zipper. His fingers go slowly, brushing against my spine, goose bumps spreading across my body.

"I love this dress," he says, placing a light kiss on the space between my neck and shoulder.

"Well perhaps you'll get to take it off of me later," I grin at him in the mirror.

"I better be the only one who does."

His hands slide around my hips and he pulls me against him. I can feel his erection on my backside and arousal immediately pools between my legs. But all of that will have to wait until later.

**Stefan**

We arrive in West Virginia. It's a beautiful day, but it's difficult to appreciate it when I think about the job we're here to do. It's less than thirty minutes from the airport to the crime scene. Most of the county officials have already been through, taken photographs, catalogued evidence. Now it's our turn.

The police take us through the scene. The coroner has already removed the bodies, but I can get a sense from the photographs of the horror movie that took place here.

"The male we found here, in the kitchen, tied to a chair. Several knife wounds on his upper body as well as contusions on his face," the police tell Damon and me.

The chair remains, a dark red stain around it left over from where the victim bled to death.

"And the female?" I hear Damon ask.

"She was upstairs, in her bed. Peaceful."

"Peaceful?" I echo.

The detective nods. "Not a scratch on her. Her hands were folded across her stomach and she was just tucked up in bed."

Damon and I continue through the house. Once we've looked over everything, interview the detectives and grab the case files, we head out.

"Nothing helpful. Not a hair or a nail or any kind of identifiable evidence. No witnesses," he says to me.

I groan. I'm frustrated too. Homicide cases are never easy. But I can already tell this one is going to be a killer. Pun intended.


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks again to everyone who has read and reviewed this! Katie and I are so glad people are enjoying it and really getting into the story. It's about to get a lot darker so you be warned! Make sure to keep the reviews going as it helps us!**

**Kisses, Kady & Katie (~cicadaa)**

* * *

**Klaus**

I am waiting in the car as Caroline and Walter Johnson have dinner at his hotel. I can just picture her laughing with him, making him feel good about himself. It's the way she lures them in.

I trust her. I know she will not do anything to mess up what we have. I may seem more jealous than I really am but it's more of an insecurity on my part. I know what love can do to someone, how crazy it can make you.

I was in love once before Caroline and the memory of that love still haunts me.

_Two Years Ago_

"_Shh! Keep quiet or my brothers will hear you," she whispers against my lips. Her hands are in my hair and I can feel her body pressing against mine. _

_I'm irritated that she does not have her own place. I know she is younger than me, but I would have preferred to take her somewhere that wasn't her family home. _

"_I'm not scared of them," I reply, my hands on her waist. _

"_You would do anything for me?" she asks, pulling away to look me in the eyes. _

"_Yes, Faye."_

I shake my head to rid myself of the memory that is Faye Salvatore. How did I ever get mixed up with her? And her idiot brothers, Stefan and Damon. Twin dumbasses of the FBI. Just thinking about them and their overbearing protectiveness of their sister makes me want to punch something.

Caroline sends me a message. They are almost through with dinner and she has done well. He has invited her up to his room and she tells me he has the penthouse suite.

Bingo. The penthouse suites at hotels like this one are equipped with safes. And someone like Walter Johnson, someone who has an extended stay, will probably be making good use of that safe. It's worth a shot to try and get into it. We've come this far. She's wearing her good dress.

I try not to think too much about leaving her alone with him in that room. She has to be careful not to touch too much, and I hope she can handle herself. I know she has a gun, but the tables could turn so quickly…I sigh. I can't think about this right now. I have to just trust her.

I turn the radio on and listen to the soft beats of Motown. Caroline hates this music but I know she puts up with it for me.

I lay my head back against the seat and close my eyes.

_"I just ran into your brother in the hallway. He didn't like that I was shirtless," I say to Faye as I sneak back into her room and close the door. _

_ "Stefan is just…you know. If it were Damon he would have probably thanked you for getting me laid. He says I'm too uptight."_

_ I laugh with her and join her again on the bed. "Then maybe we ought to find a girl for dear old Stef. I don't like when other people are in my business."_

_ "Relax, Nik. Stefan is harmless. Now where were we?"_

I don't know why I'm thinking so much about Faye tonight. What she and I had was nothing compared to what I have with Caroline.

I think in retrospect, Faye liked the _idea_ of me – the idea of me being a bad boy choice for her, something to irritate her parents and brothers – as apposed to really loving me.

Well, none of that exactly mattered now. She wasn't around anymore to defend herself or her actions.

_"Please, Klaus…why are you doing this?" she asks me, the tears running down her face. _

_ "Hurts when someone plays around with your feelings, Faye. I am not some toy you can use up and toss out when you are through with me." I kneel down next to her and place my hand on her knee. She is slumped over in the chair, her hands tied behind her back with rope. "Now, do I have to put the gag back on you, or will you be a good girl and keep quiet?"_

My phone buzzes. It's done. Caroline has succeeded.

No more time to think about Faye. Caroline needs me and she is actually deserving of my love. I get out of the car and close the door, walking into the hotel. I head straight to the elevators. I have gloves for Caroline in my back pocket. We need to make this quick. I hope she wasn't too messy. We have to make this look like some kind of natural cause. I will not get caught for something like this.

Faye's face flashes in my mind again and I shake my head to rid the image. I must keep her a secret. Caroline knows nothing about her or her death or my relationship with her and it will stay that way.

**Stefan**

"I don't like that look on your face," Damon tells me as we sit at a local bar in West Virginia.

I shrug and sip from my bourbon. "I'm just thinking."

"About her. I know. I'm sure this isn't easy for you, I know the two of you were closer than she and I were."

I can hear the regret in his voice. The age gap between Damon and Faye sort of messed up their bonding experience. Plus, Damon does not have a lot of patience for girls or women and their crying. Whenever Faye had a problem with a boy or homework or mom and dad, she came to me. I've always been the more compassionate one.

"I know you loved her, Damon. No one questions that."

"Yeah, well, she's dead now so…"

I slam my fist down on the bar. The bartender shoots me a look and I nod. I don't want to get cut off from the alcohol. I need it tonight.

"I know he did it, Damon, that stupid boyfriend of hers."

My brother sighs. He hates this conversation. We have gone over it so many times, exhausting the subject.

"There was no proof or evidence for that, Stefan. That Klaus guy didn't kill our sister. Besides he's long gone. We haven't seen him in almost two years. You have to let it go."

I know part of what my brother tells me is right. Yes, there had been no concrete evidence to prove that my sister was killed by her ex-boyfriend, but something just feels off with everything.

After we lost her, I became obsessed with solving the case. I followed Klaus everywhere, and was relieved when I finally got him arrested on enough suspicion. The trial had been quicker than I thought and he had gotten off easily.

I just don't understand how no one else could see what I saw.

"I guess I just…hearing about how that woman died, and was laid out so peacefully…why couldn't that have happened with Faye?"

Damon reaches over and claps me on the back. "There are things in life that we will never know the answers to. The only thing I hope is that our baby sister is happy and resting it up in heaven."

He pays for our tab even though I am not done drinking. He's trying to be the good brother tonight and get me back to our hotel room before I make a drunken mess of myself.

"Yeah," I say, chugging the rest of my drink. "I hope you're right."

* * *

**As a general disclaimer, Faye Salvatore is a made up character in TVD fandom. We have decided to place her here, as we both like the idea of her. Special shout out to Kat (elcersei on tumblr) for the Faye inspiration/creation :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks again to everyone who has read and reviewed this! Katie and I are so glad people are enjoying it and really getting into the story. It's about to get a lot darker so you be warned! Make sure to keep the reviews going as it helps us!**

**Kisses, Kady & Katie (~cicadaa)**

* * *

**Caroline**

Mr. Johnson has been the perfect gentleman the entire evening but I can feel his eyes raking over my body as we step out of the elevator and head toward his suite. I walk down the hall in front of him, letting my hips swish a bit more provocatively than I should. His hands "accidentally" brush against my waist as he goes for the door. I'm glad Klaus isn't here to see this in person.

I'm careful not to touch anything; the doorknob, glasses, the table, nothing that can be used to find fingerprints. If I do touch something, I catalogue it in my mind so that we can whip it down before we leave. Klaus is very meticulous when it comes to evidence. I don't know where he learned all of the detective tricks from, but he is an expert. It's why we can pull off routines like this instead of having to pickpocket, which doesn't get you much of anything.

The room is large. There's a large fluffy king sized bed to my right. To my left is a living area, with a giant hi-def TV in front of a luscious looking couch. Outside I can see a balcony completely with a hammock and deck chairs. It's practically an entire apartment. Mr. Johnson leads me over to the small corner bar and offers me a glass of champagne.

"Actually, I could use a whiskey if you have it?"

He smiles. Of course getting me drunk will make the whole thing easier for him. He thinks he's about to get laid. A bottle of Johnny Walker Blue appears from the under the bar and I excuse myself to the powder room for a moment.

I'm sure to close the door with the toe of my heel. Again, no touching the knobs. I check the contents of my clutch purse. Inside is a small handgun. A 9mm with a chrome finish. It's easy to handle and perfect for me. Klaus taught me how to shoot but I still get nervous around guns. I stow the gun back in my purse, give my hair a flip, and then join Mr. Johnson again in the room.

He saunters toward me, drink in hand, an oily smile on his face. The gentleman I've been spending the evening with is slowly disappearing.

"Do you have any heart conditions Walter? Cholesterol? Depression?"

He chuckles. "Darling, you really know how to make a man feel young don't you?"

I laugh flirtatiously. He extends the whiskey to me but I ignore it. "Do you take any prescription medications?"

"My doctor prescribes a cholesterol medication," he says, trying to hide how off putting the question makes him feel, "and I take Xanax."

"Perfect," I smile, "why don't you go get those?"

"What for?"

I pulled the 9mm from my purse and aim it at him, my index finger wrapped around the trigger. "I won't ask you twice."

He goes pale and sets down his drink. I follow him over to the bathroom and he retrieves the orange pill bottles. We come back to the main part of the room, the gun still pointed in his direction.

"Why don't you pour yourself another drink Mr. Johnson? And make it a double?"

He gulps, his Adam's apple bobbing up and down, and does what I say. It's almost too easy.

"If this is about drugs you can just take them," he says to me.

He assumes I'm a pill addict, robbing him so I can get high or sell the pills. He doesn't know that I've never done a single drug in my entire life.

"Finish the drink," I say to him. He puts the glass to his lips and gulps back the liquor. "Pour another. Drink." I command. Brown liquid fills the glass again and then empties again, down his throat. "The pills aren't for me. They're for you."

He's swaying a bit now, the whiskey, combined with the wine from our dinner is making him drunk.

"Why don't you have a seat Mr. Johnson? Do you have a pen and paper?"

"I imagine there is some inside that desk," he says pointing to the desk against the wall.

"Get them out," I instruct. He walks to the desk and sits. He opens the drawer and finds what I requested, placing the hotel stationary and pen on the mahogany desktop.

"Have you ever thought about killing yourself Mr. Johnson? About what you would write in your suicide note?"

"Well no, I haven't."

"It's ok. A lot of people fantasize about their own deaths. About who would come to their funerals and who would be sad and for how long. They think about who they would say goodbye to before they die, if they have the chance. But not everyone has that chance. Well, Mr. Walter Johnson. I'm giving you that chance."

He pales even more and this is where the begging always begins. "Please. You don't have to do this. You're a nice girl, I can tell—"

"You're wrong, Mr. Johnson. I do have to do this. I _like_ doing this."

And the truth was, a part of me did. I liked having the power of life and death over someone. I liked the adrenaline rush it gave me. Never in a million years did I think that I would be someone who becomes a killer, but one life was all it took for me to never look back.

I give him five minutes to write his note. He stares at the cream paper for some time before he finally sets the pen to it. Thirty seconds later, he's done, and looking back up at me with sad wrinkled eyes. I walk over and look down at the paper, reading what he writes. I scoff.

"Ok then," I say, "open the pill bottles."

He does as I say and then I instruct him to pour another double shot of whiskey. "Take the pills."

"What?"

I shake the gun at him. "Take every single pill out of that bottle and swallow them. Then wash them down with the whiskey in your hand."

I can see tears glowing in his eyes. This man doesn't want to die. And neither do any of the children in those sweatshops, I tell myself. He squeezes his eyes shut as he swallows one bottle of pills and then the other and then the whiskey. It's already effecting him.

I lower the gun. "Go lay down on the bed. Bring the bottle."

He stands and sways. Going over to the bed and laying down, the bottle of Johnny Walker loose in his grip. There is absolutely no fight left in him. The pills and whiskey have taken care of that. I pull my phone out of my clutch and message Klaus. I'm almost done here. I walk over to the bed and sit down next to Mr. Johnson. His eyes are growing heavy.

"I'm not going to make you suffer," I say, "this will be quick and painless. You're lucky. I wasn't so lucky. I'd pick pills and whiskey over the alternative any day of the week."

He's not really listening to me though. I reach over him and yank one of the king sized pillows out from underneath the fancy bedspread. The pillow is white and pristine and soft. It feels like a cloud that was plucked down from heaven and placed in this very hotel. I place the pillow over Mr. Johnsons face and press down. His body resists a bit, but he's too heavily intoxicated to put up much of a fight. A few minutes later, he stills. I remove the pillow and listen to his heartbeat. There is no sound.

I hear Klaus knock lightly, four times, on the door. I grab a tissue from the box and use it to open the door. Klaus breezes in and quickly places a kiss on my forehead.

"Well done," he says passing me a pair of gloves from his back pocket. Then he is all business. He throws a cursory glance at the body on the bed and then heads straight for the safe. That's another talent of his, breaking into locks. Not that these hotel safes are ever that difficult to crack. I sit quietly and watch him as he breaks in, filling his messenger bag with the contents of the safe. There's a bit of cash and a couple things we'll be able to pawn.

"Good?" I ask.

"Very good," he replied, throwing me a smile over his shoulder. Klaus instructs me to wipe everything down that I touched, or even might have touched, and to take the pillowcase with us. Like I said, he's very meticulous.

We leave separately, not wanting to attract attention. I meet him around the corner and climb into the car.

"I think we did him a favor," I say thinking out loud.

"Why is that?"

"Did you see the note he left?" Klaus shakes his head and turns onto the highway. "No names. No goodbyes. Just two words. I'm sorry."

"Perhaps he was sorry."

I scoff. "It was a copout. He just couldn't think of anything better to say."

"Well maybe next time we will find someone more poetic for you."

I turn my gaze and look out the window. We're the only ones on the road. The rest of the city is sleeping and I'm anxious to join them. Klaus reaches over and grasps my hand, threading his fingers through mine and I let his strength pass into me.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello everyone! Thanks so much to everyone who has continued to read and review the fic - reviews help us to update quicker! Love you all and hope you continue to enjoy this story 3 **

**Kisses, Kady and Katie**

* * *

**Klaus**

Caroline has done so well. I cannot believe it. I saw the look in her eyes when I walked into the hotel room and there is such determination and finality there.

I get into the safe easy enough, thankful for my old job as a locksmith, and there's a few watches in there, some cash, some cufflinks. We'll get a good price for these, enough to sustain us for a while.

We leave the hotel, careful not to look too suspicious in case there are cameras around. We'll be long gone before they could even dream of catching us, and besides we made his death look easy enough.

We get into the car and I just keep driving. She looks at me a little confused.

"I've packed our things. We're going to get out of here, it's the best thing."

She nods and lays her head back against the seat.

"You okay?" I ask. I feel like that's all I ask lately.

"I am," she says, and I can tell she means it. "Those kids will be better off hopefully. And we got what we needed."

"You were brilliant, sweetheart. I'm glad you could do it without me."

I continue to drive through the night. We stop off in a small town in Kansas and sleep at a motel.

The next day we're at the pawnshop, trying to get a good deal for the watches and cufflinks. Caroline holds up a necklace, an emerald gem that dangles from a silver chain.

"You like it?" she asks, smiling.

I look at the necklace again and shake my head, snatching it from her grasp. I put it back on the table where she found it and tell the guy behind the glass that he needs to hurry up.

"What's wrong?" she asks me, her voice soft. I feel bad for my little outburst but there's nothing I'm going to say to her now about why I don't like the necklace.

_ "Could you buy me a drink?" a dark haired girl asks me as I sit at the bar. I'm tired, grouchy even, my day at work having not been the greatest. _

_ She's cute, I can tell this even in the dim light and she smiles again, batting her eyelashes. "Why?"_

_ "Because, it's what a gentleman does."_

_ "I'm not a gentleman," I reply and chug the rest of my beer. I look over as her necklaces flashes as it catches the light. It's a chain with tiny emeralds running down it like a teardrop. It looks nice, expensive. _

_ "Then, be one tonight," she says, and orders a drink for herself and tells the bartender to put it on my tab. "I'm Faye by the way."_

_ I glare at her but then smile a little. I like her bravado. "Klaus. Nik. Whatever."_

_ "Nice to meet you, Whatever. Thanks for the drink." She winks at me and turns around, walking back to her group of friends. I already know I'll sleep with her tonight. It's what she wants, it's what I want…why not?_

_ I order myself another beer and get up from my seat, walking over to her and her group of girls. _

"Klaus! Hello, are you ready or what?" I hear Caroline's voice pull me back. The guy is handing me a huge wad of cash and I count it over quickly. I nod at the amount and we leave the shop, getting back into the car.

"Are we staying here another night? If so, I'll be needing ice cream," Caroline says to me.

"Yes. But, we'll be spending the afternoon doing something."

She arches an eyebrow at me. She knows this is not the norm. We usually try and stay out of sight, but after last night I think she deserves a fun day.

I drive us to the outskirts of town and watch as her face lights up. The event for the day comes into view and I am happy she is happy.

"A fair?" she asks, clapping her hands excitedly. It's nice to see her like this, this is a rare treat.

"Yes, love. I thought we could eat junk food, go on rides, and I'll even win you a cheap teddy bear."

She is a beam of light as we get out of the car, grabbing my hand and practically dragging me to the entrance.

I did not realize she would eat so much. She orders a corn dog, cotton candy, nachos, a funnel cake…the list goes on. I don't know where she's going to put it all but today she gets anything she wants.

We go up on the Ferris wheel and she leans into me. My arm drapes around the back of the seat and we look out onto the view of the countryside. It's nice to do this, nice to feel normal, even if only for a few hours.

_"I don't want to die," Faye says to me, her voice sounding defeated. She's weak, I haven't fed her or given her water in at least a day. This is the plan, this will make it easier for her when death comes. _

_ "I didn't want to kill you the first time I met you, but I guess people change."_

_ Faye does not understand, and she will never understand. You cannot play with people, they are not toys. I am a grown man, not some experiment for some girl who's barely old enough to be considered a woman._

_ "I'm sorry," she whispers. This is the hundredth time she's said it and I am sick of hearing it. She's not sorry. If she were sorry she would have said it before I took her and tied her up. _

_ "You're not. And I'm not sorry for what's going to happen to you. I only hope that you can find your peace and maybe in the afterlife learn to treat people better."_

_ I check to make sure my gloves are tight and then I grab my electric drill._

"What are you thinking about?" Caroline asks me. I look over at her as the Ferris wheel starts to move again.

"Nothing. It's nice to have a day like this where we can enjoy ourselves."

She nods her head in agreement and leans up to kiss my cheek.

We get off of the Ferris wheel and she begs me to win her this stupid purple elephant. It's an ugly thing and I could buy her one better, but this is the point to these kinds of places. I pay the guy running the booth and he hands me three baseballs.

"If you win me a prize, I'll give you a prize later," she says to me, and winks.

I wind up and toss the first ball, knocking over two of the six cans. I throw my second ball and I miss. I throw the third and knock over all but one. I am irritated. How hard can this really be?

Hard enough, apparently. It takes me twenty dollars and four tries just off of the one game. But, she gets her ugly elephant and walks around with a grin on her face the rest of the day.

By the time we leave the fair I have won her two stuffed animals and a t-shirt. I guess I ended up not so bad at the games after all.

I have to carry her from the car to our motel room as she's fallen asleep on the drive back. I place her in the bed gently and she rolls onto her side. "Please, don't," she murmurs and I know she is talking in her sleep. And I know what she's talking about.

My jaw clenches and I stroke her cheek. No one will ever hurt her again. I won't let it happen. That's why it's so important for us to do this right, to not get caught.

Caroline is my everything, and she always will be. I have never and I will never find a woman better than her.

I get into bed next to her and cuddle against her, holding her. She sighs and I look over, seeing the smile on her face. I close my eyes and pray that I dream of Caroline and not Faye tonight.

I am running, from what I cannot see. But my feet are hitting the pavement fast and my chest is heaving as I struggle to breathe.

They're gaining on me. I see who it is now, the Salvatores. Those stupid brothers have found us out.

But where is she? Where is my Caroline?

I see her up ahead. She is waiting for me and then we will run together. I am almost there. And then there is a loud bang and her body goes limp as she falls to the floor. I reach her and fall to my knees just as her eyes are slipping closed. Her head is in my lap.

"Caroline, baby, no," I say. She reaches up and puts her finger to my lips.

"Don't let them change you," she whispers.

I wake up. I bolt upright in bed, my body covered in sweat. I look over and Caroline is sleeping next to me. Where am I? Oh right, the motel room in Kansas. It's three-thirty in the morning. I shake her a little and she stirs.

"Nik, what's wrong?" she asks. She sits up and rubs her eyes, looking at my face. "Another nightmare?"

I nod. She cups my cheek and pulls me to her, and we kiss. My body is over hers, our lips moving against one another's. I need her, I need to feel the comfort of her body more than I need air right now.

"Have me," she whispers against my lips. "I am yours."

I do not hesitate. I am inside of her body quickly and her breathing hitches. She is so warm and so wet for me. I lose myself inside of her body, thrusting into her harder as my emotions come through. She is moaning for me and I am moaning for her.

"I love you, Caroline. I need you, always."

It's after dreams like this when I wonder if we should stop what we are doing. Maybe do a big robbery job and set ourselves up for a while.

But at the same time we both enjoy punishing people who do not deserve the right to a life. We like making that choice, making those decisions.

She rolls us around so that she is on top. I grip her hips and watch as she rides me gloriously. She knows exactly how I like it. I moan for her as she moves faster and then I am coming, pouring into her and letting her know how much she affects me, how much I love her.

She joins me in release and slumps against my chest. I kiss the top of her head and we fall asleep again.


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's note: Please remember this is an AU fic and while some familiar names and characters may be mentioned, they are not the same as in the canon TVD universe. In this story, Klaus has ONE sibling - Rebekah.**

**Thanks for reading and remember to review! xx, Katie and Kady**

* * *

**Caroline**

~~~One Month Later~~~

There's music on the jukebox and a beer in my hand. The wood of the bar is rough on my skin, where I have my arms propped up. The air is slightly hazy and there is a brown-orange glow to the room. Some couples are dancing in the corner and another takes over the pool table that Klaus and I just vacated.

We are sitting at the bar in this small town in Texas and Klaus is trying to teach me to shoot whiskey. But I hate the taste. My face scrunches up every time I take a shot and he always laughs at me. I swat at him and he catches my hand in his, bringing it up to his lips and giving my knuckles a soft kiss. I feel a coiling in my stomach and see the heat in his eyes.

"Are you ready to get out of her," he leans in and whispers, his lips brush against my ear. I nod and he pulls back. His lips are twisted into that devilishly sexy smirk that I just can't resist. "Give me a second, just need to make a call and I'll be right back."

I nod again and see Klaus head out of the bar, his phone in hand. I turn back to my beer and take a long sip. I know most girls would be suspicious, jealous even, of their boyfriend going outside of a bar to make mysterious phone calls. But I don't need to be. I already know he's calling another woman.

Klaus told me about Rebekah a few weeks after we met. The affection he had for his baby sister, and only sibling, was one of the things that made me fall in love with him. I have never met her in person. I probably never will. I only know what she looks like from the picture he keeps in his wallet.

I glance over and see a couple standing at the bar. A boy and a girl. The girl has long dark hair and deep brown eyes. She's smiling up at the guy in front of her, running her hands seductively down his arms. She looks flirtatious but she also looks like a woman completely in love. The guy has his back to me so I can't see him. All I see is his denim shirt and artfully dishelved brown hair. He turns around for a second, only a second, and my heart stops. He looks so much like…but that would be impossible. I chug my beer and quickly look away from the pair.

"_Hello gorgeous."_

_I hear a voice behind me and I turn around. There's a boy standing there. A cute boy. With brown hair and a lazy, cocky smile._

"_Hello yourself," I say, looking back down at my cell phone. I'm waiting outside the theatre for my friends. They're about to be late and we're going to miss the movie._

"_Have we met?" he asks, coming closer to me._

_I laugh. "Does that line work for you?"_

_He laughs, too and I find I like the sound. "You tell me," he says. I try to hide my smile. I can't help that I like that this cute boy is giving me attention, but I don't want him to know that. "Meeting someone?"_

"_My friends," I answer, "but they're late."_

"_How about you ditch them and come out for a drink with me?"_

"_Thank you but no," I reply. "I don't go out for drinks with strange guys I don't even know."_

_He puts a hand to his chest, feigning offense, but then extends it in my direction. "Forgive me. We haven't been properly introduced. My name is Kol." He flashes his brilliant grin at me once again._

"_Caroline," I say, shaking his hand._

"_Caroline," he repeats. "So, now that we know each other, how about that drink?"_

I snap back to the present as the song on the jukebox changes. The couple I've been starring at are gone from the bar. Klaus still isn't back. Suddenly I need him more than anything in the world. I need his arms wrapped around me to remind me that everything is okay. That I'm safe.

I leave the orange haze of the bar and head out into the blue of the night. The parking lot is empty, except for the cars. I look to my left and then to my right, wondering where Klaus has gone. Maybe he strolled around back. I walk around the side of the bar to look for him. The bar is adjacent to a thick forest. I can hear owls hooting in the trees. It's a bit creepy, but the alcohol in my system and the small blade in my back pocket leave no room for worry.

I hear voices behind the building, toward the trees, and I slip around. It isn't Klaus. It's the couple from before. They're arguing. The girl is crying. I can't understand what they are saying, but I can tell the guy is mad at her. Suddenly, I see his hand fly up and hear a crack as his hand smacks the girl across her face. My feet are moving, without my knowledge, toward them.

"Hey!" I shout. I launch myself at the guy, trying to shove him back. He stumbles, barely, and turns his glare on me.

"What do you want bitch?" he spews at me. But I don't back down.

"Why don't you pick on someone your own size?" It's a lame line, but it's all I can think of at the moment.

"Why don't you mind your own fucking business."

He turns from me and grabs his girlfriend, yanking her forward. I lash out again and try to stop him. He rounds on me and sends a punch right in my direction. Stars pop across my vision as his fist connects with my cheek. He throws his girl to the ground and focuses his attention on me. He's pushing me back up against a tree, his hands pressing into my shoulders.

"You're kinda cute," he says cocking his head at me, "but I'm guessing I've probably already pissed you off to much to get it in."

I sneer at him and he laughs, coming closer to me, putting his face near mine. I quickly lift my knee up, to hit him in the groin, but I miss, hitting his thigh instead.

His laughter falls and he slams me against the tree again, this time putting his hands to my throat.

"You're gonna pay for that," he says, squeezing at my windpipe.

My mind races and my hand slips into my back pocket. Then I see his eyes widen in surprise. He lets go of my neck and I gasp for breath as he stumbles back. His hands are at his stomach, quickly filling up with blood.

"No!" the girl screams, rushing to his side. He stumbles to the ground just as she reaches him. I watched dejectedly as she begins to cry and his breathing becomes shallower and shallower. I glance down at my hands. I'm still gripping my silver pocketknife and my palms are stained with blood.

**Stefan**

My phone rings. I answer. It's another call-in. Another couple murder. I tell them we'll be at the office in twenty minutes. I need to find Damon so we can get going. He's probably downstairs making coffee. I open the blinds to my room and am blinded by the sun.

"_Morning, Stefan."_

_I glance up from my paper to see my sister walking out with him. Her boyfriend. He's throwing me a shit-eating grin. I can't fucking stand him. I watch the two of them from behind my paper. Faye stands with him beside the front door and gives him a kiss that is a little bit too long for my taste. I see the fucker's hands slide down her back. I can't take it. I clear my throat to remind them that I'm still in the room._

_I hear his fucking chuckle and almost throw my coffee cup at his head._

"_I'll see you later sweetheart," he purrs at her before giving her one more quick kiss and then heading out the door._

"_I don't like him," I say to Faye as she joins me._

"_You don't have to. You're not the one who is sleeping with him."_

_I wince at the reminder that my baby sister is no longer a baby._

"_I'm serious, Faye. There's something off about him."_

"_Lighten up, Stef. Klaus is perfectly harmless. He's totally James Dean. Rebel Without A Cause."_

"_Yeah Stef," Damon quips as he enters the room. "I don't think it's Klaus we have to worry about. I think it's him who has to worry about our heartbreaker of a sister."_

_Faye scrunches her nose up at Damon and he flashes her a proud smile. The two of them are impossible._

"Stef. Hey…Stefan!"

I don't know when Damon came into my room or how long he's been talking to me. I try to figure out what he's just asked. Or said. He's snapping his fingers in front of my face.

"You okay?"

I nod. "Yeah. Yeah. Just tired."

"Here," he says handing me a cup of coffee. "Let's go. We've got work to do."

* * *

****As a clarification, Kol in this story is NOT a Mikaelson, nor related to Klaus and Rebekah. xx K&K**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hi everyone, Katie & Kady here - thank you so, so much to everyone who has been reading and reviewing this fic! We're having so much fun continuing this story and there is still so much more to come. **

**Make sure to review and let us know how you're liking it! **

**Kisses, K&K**

* * *

**Klaus**

I have dialed the familiar number, the only one I have memorized besides Caroline's new one. We have those crappy pay as you go phones and we switch them every month just to be safe. It rings three times on the other end and then I hear her voice.

"Hello?"

"Hello, baby sister."

"Nik," comes her excited tone through the phone.

I smile, it's so nice to hear her voice, and it's been a long time. "Rebekah, how is everything? Are you alright? Do you need money?"

She laughs and I laugh, too. "Nik, get real, you know I'm better off than you right now. Where are you this time?"

My sister does not know everything. She knows that Caroline and I steal things but she does not know about the murders. I am afraid to tell her because I cannot lose her. It is only she and I. We do not have a good relationship with our parents so the two of us need to stick together.

"Texas. But, not for long. I already hate the stupid people here," I reply, laughing softly again.

"Gross. I don't like that state at all. You know we went there for a cheerleading camp one summer, my girls and me. Horrible heat. Come back to Chicago, Nik, please."

I wish I could. I really wish that Caroline and I could just go and live a normal life, but I just don't think it's possible. Not after everything we have been through. "Maybe…one day."

She sighs. We've had this conversation many times before and neither of us will relent to the other. I ask her about her new job but after a few moments my stomach starts to tingle. Something is wrong. Something is wrong with Caroline.

"Rebekah, sweetheart, I've got to go. I love you. We'll talk soon."

"Goodbye, Nik. Love you, too."

I close the flip phone and walk quickly back towards the bar. I do not even realize I have wandered part way down the road, past the parking lot. I finally reach the bar and scan the crowd. Caroline is nowhere to be found. I walk into the ladies room and amongst the yells from the ladies in there, I do not see her. I walk back outside and hear the shouting coming from around the back.

I run and it takes me longer than I'd like but I find them. I see Caroline holding the knife in her hand watch the man twitch on the ground as he clutches his stomach. There is blood on her hands. I walk over to her and cup her face but she is in a daze. She is scared, and I have never seen her like this before.

I turn my attention to the sobbing girl on the floor and kneel next to her.

"It's alright, sweetheart, it was an accident," I say to her. She looks at me and her eyes remind me of something.

_"What do you mean you're done with me?" I ask Faye as I'm pacing her bedroom. She is painting her toenails and she could not give two shits about me. _

_ "It's exactly what it means, Nik. I don't want you around anymore. You've turned into a lousy lay and frankly, I'm over the whole accent thing."_

_ I stop my pacing and just stare at her. Who is this girl? Who is the girl sitting in front of me looking at me like I am a disgusting piece of shit? _

_ "Did you ever even love me?" I ask her, clenching my fists. _

_ She blows on her nails and shrugs. "I thought I might have a few months ago. But I think I just wanted you around in the end to irritate Stefan. Honestly, you're a little too intense and creepy, Nik."_

_ I clench my jaw. I have known this break up was coming. I have sensed this for a while now, but I always thought I'd be able to convince her of my worth, that we belong together. _

_ "So, that's it? We're over, we're done…just like that?"_

_ She looks at me and shrugs again. "Yeah. There's a box downstairs with your stuff in it. Make sure to close the door also, my brother hates it when the bugs fly into the house at night."_

_ I lean over and punch the wall, smashing a hole into the plaster. She is looking at me with her mouth open a little, but I can see she is not scared. _

_ "You're going to have to pay for that. No, you know what? Just go, Klaus. I'm done. Get over it."_

_ I walk over to her, my face inches away from hers and I look into her eyes. "You're going to regret this," I say and walk out of her room, slamming the door._

The girl is looking at me, waiting for me to do something, to say something, to help her with something. But, I can't help her, not in the way she wants me to. She's seen our faces, she can identify us. This was not the way this was supposed to happen. I did not plan for this tonight. I pull her up so she is standing in front of me. I take a deep breath.

The man lying on the floor as stopped moving. He is dead. She looked down at him and a few sobs escape her throat.

"Close your eyes," I whisper to her. She is scared and waits a few seconds before obliging me. I am happy when she finally does. I do not want a fight.

I place one hand on the back of her neck and one on her chin. I count to three and twist and hear the crack. She gasps and falls to the floor, lifeless.

I have not killed a woman since Faye. I am totally going to be mind-fucked for days for this…all because of Caroline.

I turn around and look at her, glaring. "I can't leave you alone for one bloody second!" I roar, walking over to her. I grab her knife and put it into my pocket. I reach into my other one and grab the car keys, placing them in her now vacant hand. "Go wait in the car while I clean this up."

She opens her mouth to fight me but I stop her before any words can come out. "_Now_," I hiss and watch as she takes off and runs towards the parking lot.

I run a hand through my hair. I know what I have to do. We have touched them too much without gloves and there is only one way to solve this. I drag each body deeper into the forest one by one and toss some leaves around them. I walk back towards the bar and see a box of whiskey bottles sitting outside the back door. I grab a few bottles and walk back to the bodies, emptying the contents all over the couple.

How could Caroline have let this happen? We have done so well to keep under the radar and she goes and fucks everything up.

I take the lighter out of my pocket, glad I had bought it earlier that day with the cigar from the liquor store, and lean down, lighting a pile of the leaves on fire. It takes a few minutes but the fire finally catches and I walk away quickly, looking around to make sure no one was outside.

I get to the car and get in, starting the engine and pulling out of the parking lot quickly.

"I'm sorry," Caroline whispers after we are away from the bar, speeding down the road.

"Don't," I say, shaking my head. "Not now. I'm too angry right now to talk about this rationally."

I see her out of the corner of my eye and she is wiping her cheeks. I sigh.

"Are you okay?" I ask, glancing at her quickly and then back at the road.

"Yes. No."

I just nod and continue to speed down the road. We need to get back to our motel, grab our stuff, and get the fuck out of this state.

I pull the car into the lot and get out, not waiting for her to follow. I don't care if she does or doesn't, I can get both of our things.

I'm about halfway through finishing with the packing when she comes into the room.

"I'm really sorry," she whispers, leaning against the doorframe.

"I don't care," I growl back. I stop what I'm doing and look back at her. "Do you understand what just happened back there? What that could have cost us?"

"I – "

"Everything, Caroline. Fucking, _everything_." I go back to my packing, not really having much to say to her. What does she expect me to say? _Oh baby, you poor thing, I'm sorry_.

No.

What the hell had she even been doing out there? Hadn't I said I would be right back? The guy had been unarmed, I checked when I dragged his body along the ground. Why did she fucking have to stab him?

"Are you going to be mad all night?" came her voice, breaking me from my train of thought.

"You'll be lucky if it's just tonight," I reply, standing up and grabbing the duffle bags. I walk past her to the car and open the trunk, tossing the bags inside.

She is next to me in an instant, pulling my face towards hers and kissing him. I push her away and shake my head. "That's not going to help. You need to give me time to get over what you could have cost us."

She starts to cry again and I just can't do this right now. I bring her around to the passenger side of the car and put her back in her seat, closing the door. I check the room to make sure nothing was left behind and walk around to the main office to pay our bill.

I am back in the car in less than five minutes and start the engine, pulling out of the lot.

"Where are we going?" she asks, after I've hit the highway.

"Chicago," I reply, turning up the radio.

**Stefan**

We're in Texas. How the hell did we get sent all the way out here? Oh right, the murders. It's strange to think that the last couple murder scene we went to was so far away. These people are really getting around.

I walk carefully through the scene with Damon and scrunch my nose at the smell.

"Holy shit, what the hell is that?"

"That, my dear brother, is the smell of burned flesh," Damon replies, pinching his nose. We see the two figures on the ground, both black and charred.

"When did you find these two?" I ask the lead officer in charge.

He shrugs. "A day or so ago?"

"And why did you wait to clear the scene?"

He shrugs again. "We were told we had to wait for the hot shots from Washington."

I roll my eyes, but think about how this is actually kind of good for us. A real chance to explore a crime scene, because we usually always get there after the bodies have been cleared away and most of the fresh evidence is gone.

Damon and I walk over to the bodies, which smell even worse up close, and use pens to poke around and try and see if we can find anything.

"IDs?" I ask, glancing at my brother.

"One male, one female. Tyler and Jules."

"Last names?"

"What does it matter?" Damon replies. "Now they're both Mr. and Mrs. Flame Broiled."

I shake my head at him. Sometimes he can be so insensitive. "The real question here is why were they burned?"

"Looks to me like someone may have gotten sloppy and didn't want to be found out."

It seems like a logical theory. The couple killers have been immaculate about making sure to leave nothing behind, and this burning of the bodies seems a little desperate.

I stand up and walk back over to the local authority, glad to be away from the smell. "Anything?"

He shakes his head. He looks like he doesn't even care about the bodies, or his job. Small town living, I guess. "Nope. Couldn't find a print or a hair fiber, nada."

I nod and walk back towards the rental Damon and I have. While the bad news is it seems we still have nothing to go on, the good news is I think these killers may finally be slipping up and stepping off of their game.


	10. Chapter 10

**Just wanted to restate this again for everyone - while we do have familiar names and faces in this story from the TVD universe, we wanted to say again how that doesn't mean they are the same person in this story. For example, Kol is NOT Klaus' brother, but someone else entirely. We use him, yes, but not in the same was as TVD canon. **

**Anyway, enjoy and review!**

**Kisses, K&K**

* * *

**Caroline**

_My phone vibrates in my purse for the billionth time. It's Katherine, asking where I am. She's at the theatre now and she's sorry for being late. But I ignore her. I'm having a better time now, out with Kol._

_We're a few drinks in and I'm feeling tipsy. I've stepped into the ladies room to freshen up and check my hair. I should probably stop drinking. He's cute and I think he likes me, but I don't know if I should sleep with him. I want to. But maybe I should wait. I don't want to give anything away too soon. But just in case I swipe on some lip gloss and head back to our high top._

_Kol is smiling, he already has another drink waiting for me when I come back. God, his eyes are amazing. Maybe one more drink won't hurt. We talk some more. He asks me about my cheerleading days and I ask him about private school in London and what brought him to the states._

"_The girls are too uptight there. American girls are much better," he smirks. "I like pretty little things with sharp tongues."_

_I smile and we finish our drinks. Kol offers me a ride back to my car._

"_I promise darling, I'm not even buzzed."_

_I concede and climb into the passenger side of his unassuming Toyota. Truthfully, the whole world has gone a bit fuzzy. Strange. I only had three drinks and they were all fairly weak. I could understand being buzzed, but I feel as if I've been knocking back shots of Tequila for the past two hours._

"_Hey you passed the theatre," I say. My voice sounds weird. Slurred. Kol doesn't reply. I turn my head toward him but things don't seem to be in focus. "You passed it." I repeat. I hear the power locks on the doors click loudly and Kol steps a bit harder on the gas._

"_We won't be going back to the theatre," he says to me, "I have other plans for you darling."_

I wake up with a jolt. It takes me a few moments to realize that I'm in the back seat of a car, speeding down the highway. Klaus banished me here when we left Texas. I sit up and look at the green numbers on the clock. We've been driving for hours already. I wonder where we are. I can see Klaus glaring back at me through the rearview mirror, but he refuses to say anything or let me talk at all. Eventually I lie down on the seat and fall asleep again.

I wake up a second time and the car has stopped. I sit up in the seat and notice I'm in the parking lot of a convenient store, just off the highway. Klaus is nowhere to be found. I panic. I think about how I tried to kiss him last night and he completely shut me down.

I jump out of the car and run into the store. I don't see him anywhere.

"Did you see a man come in here? Blonde hair? English accent?" I ask the clerk. The fat, bald man shrugs and I run back outside.

He's left me. Klaus has left me. I've made him mad enough where he's just given up and abandoned me in the middle of nowhere. My chest tightens and I feel like I can't breathe.

"Get back in the car." I hear behind me.

I turn around and Klaus is standing there. He's glaring at me still, but I'm so relieved I don't even notice.

"Where did you go?"

"Caroline, you can't just walk around in the open, you're still covered in blood," he chastises. "Come on."

He grabs my hand and leads me around the back to where the restrooms are. He practically shoves me in and shuts the door behind us.

"Where did you go?" I ask. He doesn't answer. He turns on the sink and puts my hands under the water, pouring some pink liquid soap on top and lathering it up. "I thought you left me."

Klaus sighs. Well, it's more like a groan. "Why would you think that?"

"Because you're so mad at me."

"Don't be stupid."

"Stop talking to me like I'm a child," I say, avoiding the urge to stomp my foot.

"Then stop acting like one." He looks up at me and stops. His brows knit together and his hand grabs my chin, gently, turning my face to inspect it. "Where did you get that?"

I shoot him a confused look in reply and he turns me toward the mirror. There's a purple and yellow bruise under one of my eyes. It's faint, but noticeable enough. Further down, I notice more bruises on my neck. Fingerprint shaped ones. I didn't even realize they were there. I hadn't felt them but I also hadn't looked in a mirror until this moment.

"What happened last night?"

"That's what I've been trying to tell you," I say. "The guy attacked me. It was self defense."

Klaus is still frowning, but it seems like his anger is lessening a bit. "Why were you outside in the first place?"

"I went out to find you. And then I saw the guy beating up his girlfriend. I couldn't just stand there and let it happen."

Klaus doesn't say anything. He goes back to cleaning my hands. Once all of the red is gone, he dries off my clean hands with a few brown paper towels.

"You shouldn't have gotten involved," he says.

"Did you see him?" I ask. "He looked like—" I stop and I remember the man's face. Truthfully he looked nothing like _him_. Maybe their hair was similar, but that was it. I was being stupid. Klaus is right.

"I'm sorry," I say for the billionth time. But this time I mean it. I put us in jeopardy because I'm an idiot.

Klaus pulls me into his arms and hugs me tight against his chest. I hold him just as tightly, grateful that he's finally easing up. "That fucker is lucky you killed him. I would have torn him apart if I knew he had laid a hand on you."

I smile into his chest, glad to have my knight in tarnished armor back. He pulls away slightly and looks down into my eyes. "But I'm still angry with you."

"I know," I nod, "it won't happen again."

He nods and leans his head down, pressing his lips to mine.

We walk back to the car and I take the keys from his hand. "You sleep for a while, I'll drive."

He gives me a skeptical look, but hands over the keys. He chooses to sleep in the front seat next to me. Apparently he doesn't trust my driving that much. I pull out of the parking lot and Klaus is out before we even hit the highway again.

A few hours of driving pass and my stomach starts growling. Klaus is still sleeping in the seat next to me, his hand on my thigh. He had reached out and held on to me in his sleep. I look down at his hand and it makes me smile.

I notice some signs for food so I take a random exit and decide to breeze through a fast food place. I turn in and park the car, opting to go inside and use the restroom really quick.

I unbuckle my seatbelt and lean over to Klaus, giving him a peck on the lips. He hums, half asleep.

"Hungry?" I whisper, he makes another noncommittal noise, that I take for a yes and I leave him in the car to go grab some burgers.

I hit up the bathroom first, checking out my face in the mirror. I look like a battered woman. I hope the bruises and the black eye go away soon. There's some foundation in my purse and I put some of it on, attempting to cover up the red and purple on my face. It's not perfect, but it's a little bit better.

At the counter, I order two cheeseburgers, two large fries, and two sodas. As I wait for our food, I peruse the condiment counter and notice a few random neon fliers lying out. A couple hideous neon ones advertising a new go-kart park, a few with coupons for local stores, and another that catches my eye. I pick it up and read the information on it.

"Order 47," the cashier calls and I walk up to grab the food. I show him the flier.

"Hey how far is this from here?"

He looks at the flier and replies, "Not far, about 5 miles maybe. Just take a left outta here, then a right on county road 19, it's a straight shot."

I smile at him. "Thanks."

I get back in the car and set the bag in Klaus's lap. The smell of the grease wakes him up and he lifts his seat so he is sitting up again. I pull out of the parking lot and follow the cashier's directions as he opens up the paper bag.

"Highway is there other direction," he says.

"I know that. We're taking a small detour."

"Detour?"

"Here." I had him the flyer I found in the restaurant.

"Bungee jumping?" he reads.

"Yep."

"Sweetheart, you're afraid of heights."

"It's not about me it's about you," I say. "I remember you said you always wanted to do something like sky diving or bungee jumping."

"When did I say that?"

"A week after we met. You took me out to dinner and it was the first time I tried scotch and you gave me this whole lecture about trying new things and mentioned that you've always wanted to bungee jump."

Klaus chuckles next to me. "You remember that?"

"Of course," I reply, "I remember every single moment I've ever had with you."


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey guys! Just still wanted to continue to thank everyone who has been reading this story and have sent such nice, encouraging reviews. Stuff is really going to start getting crazy after you read the next two chapters! We hope you enjoy them and remember to keep reviewing and let us know how you're liking everything!**

**Kisses, **

**Katie and Kady**

* * *

**Klaus**

I look at Caroline as she pulls up to the bungee jumping site. "Are you serious?" I ask, not able to keep the smile from my face. It feels like a long time since the last time I smiled.

She nods at me and stops the car, opening her door. I follow her out and want to pull her against me and kiss her, but we're still mad at each other. She may have done this to start the healing process, but I know there is stuff we still needed to work out.

We walk inside the building and sign the release forms. I'm surprised to see her sign one too.

"You're going to do this with me?" I ask. She just nods. I can tell that she's doing this as her form of an apology. I want to argue with her and tell her not to do this, because I know she really doesn't want to, but I decide against it. We've done enough fighting. I'm tired of fighting.

I can barely contain my excitement as we're strapped into the harnesses. She's right; I have always wanted to do this. She looks nervous and I try to reassure her that she won't die.

"How ironic that I would die from this?" she says and I frown. I don't like hearing about her dying. Thinking about all that's happened, that that guy had put his hands on her and hit her, it makes me see how silly this all has been, our little spat.

I reach over and grab her hand, squeezing is gently. "Thank you," I say and she smiles at me.

I volunteer to go first, but Caroline says that if I go before her she won't go.

I watch her as she dives off of the rig and hear her scream, but it's not a scream of fear but happiness and excitement. I smile and watch as she dangles, giggling and clapping her hands.

"Holy shit!" she yells as they start to pull her back up. She rights herself and runs over to me, wrapping her arms around me. She pecks my lips quickly and pulls away, her face red and beaming. "I'm sorry."

I nod, but this time I believe she means it and accept it. "Don't worry about it, love. We had a little spat. I'm over it already."

It's my turn to go. I take deep breath and jump, my body feeling weightless as the rush settles over me. The wind whips at my face and it's an incredible feeling to just feel _nothing_. I shout as the cord yanks me up and down, and open my eyes. This has been amazing. I am so thankful for Caroline and everything she does for me. I tell myself that I can't have meltdowns like that around her or I'll lose her. And I can't lose her, she is my everything.

They pull me up and take the harness off of me. I see Caroline is waiting for me. I grab her hand and we walk back into the building, down a hallway. I hear her giggle and she knows exactly what I'm doing. I need her and she needs me and I don't have time to wait for a bed or a proper room. I have to have her _now_.

We find some storage closet, which has a door and a lock, which means it'll do fine for us. I pull her inside and lock the door and then we are on each other. It's all hands and mouths and tongues and moans and groans.

My hands are shaking as I fumble with her clothing. I can hear her labored breathing and god I want her so fucking much.

"_Please_," she begs and it makes me smirk.

_Yeah baby, I want this, too. _

I finally am able to get her pants off and she's unzipping my fly, and then I lift her into my arms and press her against the wall. I look into her eyes and thrust hard, hitting her right in that deliciously sweet spot. Both of our eyes widen and we moan together.

I don't move. I just want to feel her, to savior this with her.

Being inside Caroline feels like home.

Her head falls onto my shoulder as I let my hips finally move, setting a steady rhythm against her. She's so hot and wet and I can't believe we haven't done this for days. How have I gone this long without making love to her? My beautiful, sweet Caroline.

"Faster," I hear her say and I oblige, moving into her harder and faster. My heart is pounding against chest and I need to feel more of her. My mouth finds hers and my tongue is inside of her mouth, mimicking my movements below.

"Oh god, _Klaus_," she whispers against my mouth and it is almost my undoing. There is nothing sexier than hearing my name moaned like that.

My hips develop a mind of their own and I am pounding into her, banging her back against the wall. I know we have to be making noise but I don't give a fuck. They're going to have to break down the door to stop this.

She is tightening around me. I can feel the delicious pulsing and suction as she climaxes, her head arching back against the wall, her mouth open. I drag my lips across her neck, sucking on her damp, salty skin.

She runs her fingers through my hair and drags her nails across my scalp and it pushes me over the edge and I join her in my own climax, my body on fire.

"Caroline," I moan and my voice sounds strangled. Something is wrong, something does not sound right. And that is when I feel the tears streaming down my face. I look up and her and see that she is crying, too. We're both crying and I'm sure I look like a fool, but I don't care. I need her, I'll always need her.

She is my everything – the only reason why I exist now. I lower her legs to the ground and we stand there holding each other, our tears silently streaming down our faces.

"I'm so sorry, Klaus," she whispers.

I shake my head. "No. Don't. You don't have to be. I should have been more caring, asked you what happened. I can't believe he put his hands on you." She reaches up to wipe my cheeks and I lean in and peck her lips. "I can never lose you, Caroline. I will die for you."

She smiles at me and it's as good as a reply as I'll get. I know she'd die for me too, or else why would she be with me, doing the things that we're doing?

We take our time leaving the storage closet and get some interesting looks when we exit, but I don't care.

Caroline is holding my hand and the tension between us has been lifted. We can now move past the incident in Texas and get back to our normal routine.

We have been driving for days. I don't usually like to stop much but Caroline has insisted. We stop every night when the sun goes down and spend most of it making love and talking. I feel closer to her than ever. Maybe Texas was a good thing for us, maybe it was meant to make us stronger.

We finally arrive in Chicago. I have not been back here in a long time, on purpose. It's easier for me if I separate what I'm doing with Caroline away from my old life.

My sister has a new place, a house now. I guess she really has been doing all right for herself. Caroline is nervous and I rub her knee softly as we sit in the car.

"Don't be nervous. Rebekah is all bark no bite."

"I've just never met anyone from your family before. This means a lot to you, I can tell."

I shrug. I guess is does mean a lot to me. I'll never love anyone like I love Caroline. I'm going to be with her the rest of my life. Of this, I am sure.

We get out of the car and walk up the steps, and the door opens before we even reach it.

"Oh my god, Nik!" Rebekah screams and lunges into my arms. I wrap my arms tightly around her and kiss her hair. I have missed my baby sister. It's nice to see her after all this time.

"Surprise," I whisper and pull back, smiling at her. "Bekah, this is Caroline."

Caroline smiles and reaches her hand out to my sister. They shake and I can see Rebekah is already in interrogation mode.

"Ahh, so this is the woman who finally captured old Niklaus' heart? Blonde, too? That's a first."

I frown. "Now, be nice, sweetheart, or we'll leave."

Rebekah pouts but smiles and invites us in. The house is simple and basic but it works for my sister and I am happy to see her life so steady.

"First blonde, huh?" Caroline whispers to me as Bekah walks ahead towards the kitchen area.

I laugh. "Think of it as a good thing, love. My one and only."

She gives me an intense look and leans in to kiss my lips.

"Gross," comes my sister's voice. We pull away from each other and laugh. "Don't make me have to put one of you on the couch tonight. There will be no humping in this house. If I'm not getting any, you're not getting any."

I shake my head and lead Caroline into the kitchen, just happy to be in the presence of my two favorite girls.


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey guys! Just still wanted to continue to thank everyone who has been reading this story and have sent such nice, encouraging reviews. Stuff is really going to start getting crazy after you read the next two chapters! We hope you enjoy them and remember to keep reviewing and let us know how you're liking everything!**

**Kisses, **

**Katie and Kady**

* * *

**Caroline**

Klaus heads out for the morning, leaving me alone to have breakfast with his sister. He's forcing us into one of those get to know each other situations. I almost want to slap him for it. Rebekah is not very nice. She regards me with a cool and suspicious eye.

"So, how did you and my brother meet?" she asks me over a cup of coffee at her kitchen table.

"About a year ago," I reply.

"I didn't ask when I asked _how_." Damn she's good. It reminds me of Klaus. It must run in the family. I stutter a bit, not knowing what to say.

We met after I almost died and he taught me how to cope by murdering people and we bonded over the fact that we're both mad killers?

No. I can't say that.

As happy as I am that Klaus has brought me to meet his sister, I'm incredibly nervous. I know how much he adores Rebekah and if she doesn't like me…

"We met in Virginia. I'm from a small town there. He happened to be passing through."

"How very romantic comedy of you," Rebekah smirks and takes a sip of her coffee. "And now you both traipse around the country like some sort of modern day Bonnie and Clyde?"

I gulp. I can feel the judgment roll off of her. I know Klaus has been honest with Rebekah, up to a point. She doesn't know we kill people.

"Something like that," I reply with as much coolness in my voice as I can muster.

"Nik has never been perfect, but he's my brother and I love him," she says to me. "I've hated every girl he's ever been with. But I was hoping he would finally fall for some girl that he would settle down and stop playing this game he seems to enjoy so much."

"Well Klaus has a mind of his own," I say nonchalantly.

"I can't imagine what my brother sees in you. Other than your pretty blonde hair and a chance to play out every twisted fantasy that has ever crossed his mind."

I nod once and stand up, taking my coffee back to the guest room. I'm done with this conversation.

That night, Klaus takes me out to dinner at a fancy Chicago restaurant overlooking the river. The lights from the building and streets gleam on the rolling water. I take sips from an overpriced Martini. My nerves are on edge.

"What's the matter darling?" Klaus says, reaching over and taking my hand.

I sigh. "I don't think your sister likes me very much."

"Rebekah is difficult," he says.

"I wanted her to like me."

"Is this one of those girl things where you think if my family doesn't like you, then I'll change my mind about you as well?"

I nod.

He chuckles and kisses my hand. "Rebekah is protective of me. I'm protective of her. But she doesn't know me. Not in the way you do."

I smile. I know what he means. I know the dark side of this man. I've seen it in action and I love him still. I could tell from the conversation earlier that day, that Rebekah hated being reminded of Klaus' faults. She said she loved him in spite of being imperfect, but does she really?

"If Rebekah knew about everything…" he trails off, voicing the question I had just been considering.

I cup his face. I understand. I'm the only one who can love him because I'm the only one who can know. Who can understand and that's why he would never leave me for any reason, even his family. I feel less nervous now. I still want Rebekah to accept me though, I don't know what the future holds for us.

"You need some cheering up," I say.

"So do you," he returns.

I give him a coy smile. We need something else. Something that bungee jumping and spontaneous closet sex can't satisfy.

"I believe it's your turn," I tell him. He smiles and scopes out the restaurant. Our dinner arrives before I see that grin spread across his face. The hollows of his dimples form on his cheeks and his eyes flicker with anticipation.

"Them."

We talk and have a drink with the couple at the bar. Jenna and Alaric are their names. They've just moved into a high rise in River North, they tell us. It's an absolutely gorgeous view, they say. There is our opening.

"We were thinking of looking into the neighborhood," Klaus remarks.

"You should come over and check it out," Jenna says, "There are a few other vacancies in the building right now."

Klaus and I smile at each other coyly and graciously accept their invitation. We share a cab with them to their apartment and follow them up. Klaus hesitates at the entrance, grabbing my arm lightly, and I know what he's doing. He's checking for security cameras, doormen, anything that might notice us and record our presence here. It takes less than a minute and he releases me so we can follow the couple inside.

"What is it you said you do again?" Alaric asks Klaus.

"Fine artist. Painting mostly," Klaus gives his standard answer. "And yourself?"

"History teacher over at Loyola," Alaric responds. The elevator dings and we walk off and around the corner to their front door.

Once inside, there is more wine and more conversation. I feel anxious, waiting for Klaus to flip the switch. Finally he does.

"Well it's been truly lovely chatting with you," he says, "but I think it's time to move things along."

"Oh wow, I guess it is pretty late," Jenna agrees looking at the clock on the wall.

"Indeed it is," Klaus says.

We stand to shake their hands and that's when Klaus lands a punch, right across Alaric's face, knocking him to the ground, completely out. Jenna gasps and I grab her arm. I'm not that strong, but the shock weakens her. Klaus pulls the gun from his waistband, effectively silencing Jenna's cries.

"Do your thing love," he says to me.

I take Jenna into the bedroom, leaving Klaus in the living room with Alaric. Jenna is sobbing and confused. I sit her down on the bed.

"Shh, I'm not going to hurt you," I say to her. Her scared eyes meet mine, not believing my promise. "I know how you feel. I've been in your position. But you're lucky. You have me. I didn't have anyone."

"What do you mean?" she sniffles.

She asked, so I tell her.

_I wake up again. Still in the dark hole. Still in the uncomfortable chair that I've been trapped in for…how many days now? My mouth is dry and tastes like salt and copper. My clothes are ripped and caked in blood. But someone has released my chains, I notice. My eyes focus in the dark and I see him, standing there, a sadistic smile on his face and a bat over his shoulder. The fear grips me and I whimper._

"_You passed out again," Kol says to me, "it's no fun when you pass out."_

_It's been nothing but constant beatings. The first day it was whips and chains, but then he found the bat. The bat is his favorite. He hits me over and over again, until I pass out. Then I wake up and the ritual starts all over. Why doesn't he just kill me? He throws the bat down and for a moment I'm relieved._

"_Perhaps you need a break darling," he says approaching me. "Stand up."_

_I comply. My knees shake as I stand from my chair in front of him. He's my height. I never noticed before. We lock eyes when I stand. He smiles._

"_I don't think I've enjoyed you to your full potential yet," he says. His hands reach up and I flinch as he caresses my face. "Ah, ah. I'm doing you a favor. Or we could always go back to the bat?"_

_I look at the aluminum bat on the ground and then back into his eyes. I realize what he's saying. He's offering me a choice. I have to decide which is worse. The beatings or…_

_I nod and his mouth twists up again. He runs his hands through my hair and pulls me to him, lowering his lips to my neck and sucking at my throat._

"I woke up in the hospital," I tell her. "The doctors and police said I had been missing for almost three weeks. I don't know how they found me. Kol slipped up I suppose. But they didn't find him. I lived in fear for weeks after that. That he would find me again. That he would come back and finish the job. I was in therapy, I moved in with friends, but nothing helped. Nothing made me feel better or safe. Until I met that man, out there. He gave me my life back, my sanity, and my revenge."

"_You should have killed me," I growl at Kol. He is the one in chains this time. Beaten and bloodied to within an inch of his life. Klaus had gotten a few hits in, but he let me do most of the work._

"_You were too beautiful to die," Kol says. "I can still taste you. Sometimes. I think about you Caroline—"_

_I hit him across the knees with an aluminum bat, one I purchased especially for the occasion. He groans but then cackles at me and spits blood onto the ground._

"_Why me?" I shout at him. His laughter gets louder._

"_Wrong place, wrong time sweetheart," he says, "You're not special. You just struck my fancy."_

"Why me?" Jenna asks, echoing my own question from my memory.

I open my mouth to answer, but then shut it again. I can feel my throat tightening. Hot tears are forming in my eyes.

"Wrong place, wrong time," I say to her, "you just happened to be there."

"Please," she begs, "if you just need to kill someone, kill me. Leave Ric. Don't hurt him."

"What's the point? You would be dead."

"But he would be alive," she says to me.

"So? You wouldn't be together anymore," I say, "he would be miserable and you would be dead. Or he could be dead and you would be miserable."

She begins to cry again and it's making me angry. "Please, please. You know how I feel. You know. You know. You know."

The tears spill over my eyes. She's pissing me off. I know but she doesn't. She doesn't know anything. I can feel the anger flare up at me from her stupidity.

I shake her violently. "Just shut up, okay? You don't know! You couldn't possibly know!"

She shoves me hard and screams her lover's name. But I fight back, shoving her back onto the bed. I scream at her as she thrashes against me. I have nothing to restrain her with so all I can do is hold onto her and yell for her to calm down.

"Caroline!"

Both of us stop and look at each other. I hear Klaus' footsteps approaching.

"This could have been easy for you," I say to her. "I would have made it painless."

Klaus throws open the door and I look toward him. His eyes narrow. "Why the _fuck_ is she still alive?"


	13. Chapter 13

**Aaaaaaaaaannnnnd we're back! Hello to everyone who still follows this story or reads it or reviews it, or whatever! Sorry for the hiatus but Katie and I just got caught up in other things and didn't want to rush this update and put out crap, basically. So thank you, THANK YOU, for your patience and I hope you enjoy it! We're getting close-ish to the end as things are really starting to get crazy now :)**

**Remember to review! We always like seeing those ;)**

**xx, Kady & Katie**

* * *

**Klaus**

I look at the man tied to the chair in front of me, barely holding onto his life. He'd pleaded and begged when I first began but now it seemed as though he's come to terms with what is happening to him.

He lifts his head, blood covering his face and clothes and blinks at me. "Why us?"

I sigh. Always this question. Always them looking for answers of why or how they had ended up with such a bad fortune. I shrug. "She picked you, I didn't. I just go along with her choices sometimes."

I step closer and jab the knife through his chest. Piercing his heart. His head lulls and falls, his chin touching his chest. There are a few gasps and then he is gone. I pull the knife out and wipe the blood on my sleeve.

I was quicker with this one. They didn't show any obvious signs of hatred towards one another, but like I told him, I didn't pick this one. Usually I draw it out a little longer, take my time, savor the kill. But, for the first time in a long time, it appears as though I have shown a little mercy to this man. I wonder if Caroline is doing the same upstairs.

She usually is gentle, trying to give them what she never had. I admire that in her, I admire her work and how she values life, and why she feels the need to take it away.

It is her way of coping and I will do whatever she wants to maintain her happiness.

I move to clean up my mess a little, this one was quite the bleeder. It is then that I hear the commotion and my stomach churns. Something is wrong.

I dash upstairs quickly and see that the woman is still very much alive.

"Caroline!" I shout. "Why the fuck is she still alive?"

Something is the matter. I can see it in Caroline's eyes. She's had the flashbacks, the memories and I know she is not going to be able to do this. But, we can leave no one alive, no witnesses.

I stroll over to the bed and push Caroline out of the way. She falls to the floor but she is in a daze and does not notice I am there.

This is the second time that Caroline has stepped out of pattern, out of our routine. This worries me, but first I have to deal with the woman lying on the bed in front of me.

It has been a long time since I have had to kill a woman like this. The one in Texas doesn't really count, it was quick and not in my usual style.

I look down at the woman and pull the knife out of my back pocket, knowing I just have to do this and get it over with.

_I take the electric drill and drive it through the chair right above Faye's shoulder. She screams and I love that she is frightened. I have done this to the chair all around her and I know she is wondering if I am going to drive it through her flesh at some point. But I won't, I am not that sadistic. She has hurt me beyond repair and she is going to die, but not like this. _

_ It has been days and I know her brothers are looking for her. But they will not find her, not here. They will find Faye's body when I want them to. This is my game, and they are all merely pawns. _

_ "Please," she begs and I can see she is exhausted, mentally and physically. "Please, Klaus, just let me go. I said I was sorry."_

_ I shake my head at her and toss the electric drill on the floor. "You weren't sorry when you did it to me, Faye. You are only sorry now that you have found yourself in this position."_

_ The tears fall down her cheeks but I am immune to them. I do not care for her, nor her life anymore. In fact, I have become bored with her now. _

_ "I thought you loved me," she whispers, lifting her eyes to look at my face. _

_ I sigh. "Oh now you care about my love? I did love you, Faye. I loved you very much. And you used me, took my love for granted. I am not some plaything for you to abuse."_

_ "Please, don't kill me. I don't want to die."_

_ "And I didn't want to be rejected."_

_ I've had enough. I pull my knife from my back pocket and stab her in each of her thighs. She cries out and I clench my jaw. I cannot wait to be rid of her, to know that she will never break my heart again. _

_ I lift her chin and look into her eyes, and I can see she is defeated, she is ready for this. _

_ "Goodbye, sweetheart. I'll see you on the other side." I jab the knife through her chest and pierce her heart. She gasps and then her eyes are blank. She is gone, forever. _

I look down at the woman and stab each of her thighs, the memory of Faye's death etched into my brain.

"Please," she begs, but I stab her chest and she is gone, lifeless on the bed.

I pull the knife out and grab Caroline's hand, yanking her to her feet. We need to get out of here. We need to leave this apartment and leave this city. It was a bad idea coming here.

"Nik, what's the matter? What's happened to your clothes?" Rebekah asks me. I am quickly packing mine and Caroline's things. She is in the hall waiting for me. We have said nothing to each other in the car. This is different from Texas, this is worse.

"Sorry, Rebekah but we gotta go, sweetheart," I say, hastily zipping up the duffles. I move to walk out of the room but my sister blocks the door. "Move."

"No, I won't move. What is it, Nik? What's the matter with you? What's happened?"

I wish so much that I can tell my sister everything that has happened, everything that Caroline and I have been doing. But I can't. The less she knows about it, the safer she will be.

"I'm sorry, Rebekah. But I can't tell you. Just move out of the way and let me go."

"No!" she shouts. "This is not you, you are not my brother. What's happened to you? It's her, isn't it? She's changed you, Nik."

I glare at my sister. This is not Caroline's fault. My sister does not know about Faye. She doesn't know that I am this person, that Caroline only makes me better.

I move my sister out of the way and walk out of the room, grabbing Caroline's hand. I know she had heard everything, but I don't have time to ask if she is alright. We need to get out of here.

"What happened to always and forever, Nik?" come my sister's voice.

I stop walking but do not turn around. "Goodbye, Rebekah," is all I say and Caroline and I are gone.

* * *

**Stefan**

"Give it a rest, Stefan," Damon says to me. We are in Chicago, well outside of Chicago now. Passing through Indiana. We have decided to drive back to DC instead of fly. I need time to think, time to process everything that is happening. I feel like I am losing my mind all over again.

We are here chasing the couple killers. The captain has us investigating every couple murder that seems suspicious, like the burned body in Texas and now this couple in Chicago.

This crime scene was different. Something went wrong, I know it. The man was killed the same way, but the woman…the woman was killed like…

_"We only knew who she was because of all of the missing person posters pasted all over the county," came the deputy's voice. I hear what he is saying, but I am not listening. I am waiting to see the body for myself, to know that it is her. _

_ "We appreciate the call, regardless," Damon says. He is stronger than I am, he has been the more levelheaded one throughout this whole ordeal. _

_ We approach the crime scene and I take a deep breath. One look and I see her, it is Faye, my sister. _

_ She is lying in a shallow grave and she is covered in dried dirt and blood. Her face and body are purple and I know she has been dead for weeks. _

_ "Who found her again?" I ask. I know we've already been told this but I want to hear it again. _

_ "A man was walking his dog and the dog must have smelled something. Started digging up and that's the man saw a hand and called 911."_

_ I nod and kneel next to my sister's body. There are three stab wounds that I notice right off the bat – one in each thigh and one right through the chest. _

_ And I know he has done this to her._

"Hello, earth to Stefan did you hear me?"

I shake my head and turn to look at my brother. "What? No, I'm sorry. What did you say?"

Damon laughs softly. "I asked if it was okay if we stop. There's a gas station at the next exit. I wanna get food and use the bathroom."

"Yeah, that's fine," I agree. I wanna stretch my legs, grab some coffee. It'll be my turn to drive soon.

We pull off of the highway and into the gas station. It's a mom and pop run type, and I get out of the car and head for the shop while Damon puts gas in the car.

I am in a daze. The way the woman was murdered, something is just off. It reminds me too much of Faye, and I can't help but think of Klaus. Where is he these days? Doesn't he have family in Chicago?

I am so lost in my reverie that I completely miss the woman standing in front of me and bump into her.

"Shit, I'm sorry," I murmur.

She shakes her head and smiles quickly. "No, it's fine. My fault."

She is blonde and beautiful and it's been a while since I've noticed such things like that in a woman.

"I'll make sure to look where I'm going next time."

She nods and quickly steps around me, and I watch as she heads to the drink fridge. She pulls out some iced coffee and some waters and I walk over to her. "Sorry. Looks like we both want the same thing," I say. I know it's a cheesy line, but she is polite and smiles anyway.

"Which one did you want?" she asks, and I point to the same ones in her hand. She pulls down two from the shelf and hands them to me.

"Thanks," I say with a nod. "You on the road, too?"

"Something like that," she comments. "Just passing through."  
We walk over to the register and I offer to buy her drinks.

"No thanks. I don't think my boyfriend would like it if he say another guy buying me things."

I laugh softly and nod. "I can appreciate that." Of course she has a boyfriend, but what did I expect? "I'm Stefan, by the way."

"Caroline," she replies and tucks a strand of her hair behind her ear. She seems nervous, like she's anxious to get away from me.

She pays for her things and walks over towards the restrooms and pay phone, most likely waiting for this boyfriend of hers.

I turn to say goodbye to her and watch as someone approaches her and takes half of the drinks.

My stomach churns and that is when I recognize him.

_Klaus._

* * *

**Make sure to go on to the next chapter for more! :)**


	14. Chapter 14

**Caroline**

The guy who just bumped into me is cute. No handsome. Chiseled jaw, dark features, nice smile. He's flirting with me like he's out of practice. The old Caroline would have gone for it in an instant, but I'm more cautious now. A nice smile doesn't always mean a nice guy. I learned that lesson the hard way.

He offers to buy me my drinks, but I immediately let him know that I have a boyfriend. Not in a mean, rejecting sort of way, just in a way so he knows I'm off limits.

"I'm Stefan by the way," he says to me.

"Caroline," I reply. I hope Klaus doesn't happen to peek in and see me talking to him. He's not usually the jealous type, but given the fact that he's already mad at me, I don't need to give him a reason to pick a fight.

I pay for my drinks and nod at Stefan on the way out. Klaus is just coming out of the bathrooms as I'm walking over. I breathe a sigh of relief. At least he didn't see me talking to Stefan.

He doesn't say anything, but he takes half the drinks from my arms. I wish he would talk to me, but he won't. I keep seeing the emotions flicker across his face, anger, worry, disappointment, but he doesn't say one word as we walk out to the car.

Fed up, I slam my car door and stand there next to it. Klaus stands back up out of the car and frowns at me.

"Get in, Caroline," he speaks to me like I'm a child.

"No," I say crossing my arms, "I'm not doing the silent treatment anymore. We have to talk."

"Just get in the car," he growls.

My eyes narrow. "No."

He opens his mouth to speak, but then it snaps shut. His face drops and his eyes widen. He isn't looking at me, he's looking at something behind me. I frown in confusion and twist around. All I see is Stefan coming out of the store, walking in our direction. He's staring at us. Great, I think, this is just what I need.

"Get in the car, Caroline," Klaus instructs again.

I turn back toward him, about to protest his orders when I hear Stefan shout behind me.

"Klaus!"

They know each other?

"Caroline, get in the god damn car!"

His tone is enough to make me relent. It's no longer domineering, but frantic. Stefan quickens his pace toward us. I just manage to pull my leg in and shut the door before Klaus throws the car into drive and speeds away, our forgotten drinks tumbling off the roof behind us.

The engine is revving, the speedometer climbing higher and higher. I see the needle go past 50 then 60 then 80. We aren't even on the freeway yet.

"Klaus what's going on?" He doesn't answer me, his white knuckled hands just grip the wheel. "Klaus!"

**Stefan**

As soon as I see Klaus and Caroline jump into the car, I break into a run for Damon and the car.

"Where's the fire brother?" he asks as I pull open the driver's side door.

"Keys!" I demand. He just stares at me. "Now!"

He tosses me the keys and hurries to the other side. I don't wait. He's lucky he made it in before I drove away. The car is picking up speed and I'm racking my brain, trying to remember what Klaus' car looks like. Damn it!

"You want to tell me what we're chasing?" Damon asks, holding onto the dash as I speed around slower cars on the county highway.

"Klaus, I saw him. In the parking lot."

"Klaus?"

"It was him, Damon. All along."

"You mean the murders? You think it was Klaus?"

I nod, jerking the wheel, nearly clipping the side of a black Toyota. "The one from the other night was just like Faye's. And now he's here! This close to the crime scene!"

I'm yelling and horns are blaring all around me as I continue weaving in out and of traffic at top speed. I have to catch up. I _have_ to.

"Slow down, Stefan!" Damon says. I ignore him. "You aren't even chasing anyone. Slow down!"

Damon grips my arm, hard, and I realize he's right. Klaus is gone. I'm chasing nothing. I'm nothing but a reckless maniac on the road. We pull off to the side. A few of the cars I passed honk out their frustration at me. I lean my head back against the seat and try to catch my breath. I feel the adrenaline pumping through my veins like battery acid.

"You _really_ think it was Klaus?" Damon asks after a few moments.

"I saw him Damon, I swear."

"Well I don't doubt you saw him," he replies, "we're going to have to find some way to get a warrant."

I turn my gaze toward him, blinking a couple of times. "You agree? You think he killed all those people, too?"

Damon shrugs and looks out the window. "He ran. Innocent men don't run."

**Caroline**

We're in a motel, only about five miles from the gas station. I'm sitting here alone. It's been hours. Klaus said he was going to ditch the car. He told me to stay inside and not open the door for anyone. He doesn't say anything more. His silence makes me nervous. It's not angry silence anymore. It's secretive. There is something he isn't telling me.

I'm not stupid. He knew Stefan. That much I've put together. He knew him and they were not friends. At least they're not anymore. Klaus wouldn't give me any answers before, but I'll be damned if I let him stay silent when he gets back. We're a team. He needs to remember. He needs to start acting like it.

I'm lying in bed, in the dark, when I hear the key in the door. This place is so trashy, that it doesn't even have those card keys. I see Klaus's dark silhouette and let out a relieved breath. Relieved that he came back. Relieved that it isn't someone else.

He bolts the door and turns around, taking out his wallet and tossing it on the table. In the dark I can see his sagged shoulders and his drooping head. He's tired. Worn down. I feel like it's my fault. All my anger toward him dissipates, but the curiosity is still there. He sits down on the bed with his back to me, the box spring mattress creaking under his weight. I slide over and wrap my arms around his waist, pressing my cheek to his back. I feel him inhale deeply, and then exhale and trail his fingers across my arm. There is so much comfort in his touch.

"Please tell me what is going on," I say in a small voice. "What happened at the gas station?"

"Caroline—"

"Klaus," I say pulling away from him, "I know you're keeping something from me. How did you know who Stefan was?"

He jerks around to face me. "Why do you know his name?"

"He was hitting on me while I was waiting in line and introduced himself," I reply without missing a beat.

I hear Klaus suck in a breath, annoyed, and mutter something about damn Salvatores.

"Stefan Salvatore is someone I knew a long time ago," he finally admits.

"You were friends?"

"No."

"Didn't think so. So, are you going to tell me the whole story?"

Klaus reaches forward and slips his hand behind my head, pulling me roughly to him. My face is just in front of his and I can feel his breath on my lips.

"No," he growls as he crushes his lips to mine. Our teeth clash and my head rings from the force of his kiss. He is unrelenting, flipping me over and pressing my back into the bed. I can feel all the emotions I've been seeing on his face for the past two days in the way his hands rush over me, gripping at my hips, leaving fingerprints on my skin. It hurts, but I want it to. I want to _feel_.

I hear his ragged breathing in my ear as his hand drop below my pants. I arch up as he slides a finger into me and attempt to push myself further into his hand.

"Yes darling," I hear.

But I don't hear his voice say the words I hear someone else.

My eyes snap open and I shove at him with everything I have in me.

_Yes…darling._

"Get off me!" I scream, shoving him back. I feel him hesitate for a moment and then he slides back. I scramble up, covering myself and press myself against the headboard, pulling my knees to my chest.

"What's the matter?" I hear the confusion in his voice.

"I told you don't ever, _ever_ call me darling," I say, a few tears slipping from my lashes, "not when we…"

Klaus sits back on his heels, at a loss. "Christ, I'm sorry Caroline."

He knows. He knows why I hate it. I had told him the first time we were together. It had taken months for me to open up like that. He waited patiently and I appreciated it. He waited for me to trust him with my body. I hated that sometimes I couldn't separate him from Kol, but he understood.

"Caroline, I think it's time we end this," Klaus says and I feel my heart clench. I knew this was coming. I knew it. He _was_ disappointed in me. I wasn't strong enough for him.

"Klaus, please I—"

A loud banging on the door interrupts me and we both jump at the noise.

"Open up! Police!"

* * *

**Uh oh! Shit is hitting the fan now :) Remember to leave us reviews and thanks again for sticking with us! xx K&K**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hi everyone! Wow, Katie and I know we have been awful with updating this story and we sincerely apologize for it! Posted are Chapters 15 and 16 and we hope you enjoy them! The story is getting very close to the end - we've mapped it out and you can expect 21 chapters :) **

**We hope to update more and we appreciate your patience and support. Don't forget to review, we love reading those!**

**xoxo, K&K**

* * *

**Klaus**

I am doing my best to hold back my laughter. The look on Stefan's face is literally priceless. I would give almost anything to be able to take a video or picture of the way he is pacing back and forth as he looks at me. I am sitting in a chair in an interrogation room, a table and another chair in between he and I.

He is shaking his head a lot. He crosses his arms over his chest. He glances at me. I smile. His eyes squint in distaste and I do my best not to laugh, again.

"While I quite enjoy the silent game, I am not a child anymore and this is getting rather boring," I say, glancing down at my fingers. There are black stains on my thumbs from when I was fingerprinted.

"You know, it feels so good to finally catch you after all this time," Stefan says. He takes off his jacket and drapes it over the back of the chair, and then finally sits, placing his hands on the table.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," I reply. "You have nothing on me, just as you had nothing on me years before all of this. You're obsessed with me, Stefan, just admit it."

Stefan smiles and shrugs. "Maybe. But, I know you're hiding something. And I know that you've manipulated that poor girl in the other room to join in on your dirty work."

"Her name is Caroline," I tell him. "Caroline…she and I are quite a pair, aren't we?"

Stefan rolls his eyes. "I don't know what you've promised her but I can assure you she's going to see what being with you leads to and she'll rat you out quicker than you can blink."

"Ooh," I say, finally caving in to my urge to laugh at him. He is trying so hard to hold it together. I know he wants to reach across the table and ring my neck. He's hated me for years, and his hate only grew when I got away with killing his sister. "I'm scared now, Stefan. Maybe I should tell you my master plan, after all."

Stefan leans back in his chair. "You've been killing people all over. We know it's you, it's only a matter of time until we get the evidence we need to get you the death penalty. I can't wait to be there to watch you die, Klaus."

"Is that so? Will you have a front row seat?"

"If it were up to me, I'd be the one to administer the injection."

I laugh again, shaking my head. "And here you go, getting ahead of yourself, Stefan. Just like you did with Faye. I miss Faye, don't you?"

I knew that saying her name out loud would finally make him snap. In an instant my chair is being slammed back and I fall to the floor as we scuffle and I try to pry Stefan off of and away from me. A few seconds later the door opens and I am able to get free as I watch Damon and some other man pull Stefan away and shove him out of the room.

I wipe the blood from my mouth, as Stefan was lucky enough to get a cheap shot in before he was pulled off of me, and laugh, up righting my chair.

"Such professionalism, I see," I say and Damon gives me a glare. These Salvatore brothers are such a joke. They have nothing on me and I'll win again.

* * *

**Stefan**

"How could you let him get to you like that?" Damon asks me as we stand in the hallway and I try to control my rage. "You had to have known he would taunt you about Faye. Seriously Stefan, get it together."

"I know," I say, taking a few deep breaths. "I'm sorry. But, just _hearing_ him say her name after everything he's done…"

Damon places a hand on my shoulder. "Technically Stefan, he hasn't done anything wrong. He wasn't charged for Faye and we have to make sure we get the right proof here. Get your head in the game and do your job before you mess this up and we have to let them go."

I nod. "I'm not sure how involved she is. She looks way too innocent."

"It's the innocent ones who will surprise you."

"Yeah," I say, my voice trailing off. "I'm going to go in there and see what I can get out of her. I feel like she's being manipulated into something she has no true understanding of."

"Fine. I'll go back into his room in a few minutes and see if he'll talk to me. He likes to play with you, and you continue to let him win, brother."

"Yeah, well, not this time," I reply, walking towards the interrogation room where Caroline is being held.

* * *

**Klaus**

I've been sitting here for a while now. Stefan's little outburst had been amusing at first, but now I was getting irritated. I knew they had nothing on us. Stefan saw us at the liquor store and his mind started wandering like it usually did, and somehow he was able to arrest us for some magical reason.

I start to crack my knuckles. Time continues to pass. Finally the door opens and in comes Damon. Ahh, of course Stefan can't face me again. All I'd have to do is say Faye's name again and he'd put his gun inside my mouth. That's the problem with him, he has no sense of self-control. He lets his emotions heighten to the point of delirium and so far it continues to work to my advantage.

Damon wastes no time in sitting down. He looks tired. I wonder what time it is exactly. He looks up at me and offers me a small smile. At first it throws me off. While Damon never quite mustered the same amount of hate towards me as Stefan has, I know he can't be too fond of me at the same time.

"Where's good ol' Stefan?" I ask, cracking my knuckles again.

Damon's eyes glance down at my fingers and then back up at my face, a smirk crossing his lips. He's trying to show me he's not intimidated by me. "Stefan is in the other room, sealing your fate as we speak."

"Sealing my fate?" I repeat, nodding my head. Damon is going to try and work an angle on me. These Salvatore morons must really think I'm that naïve.

"Yep," he says, sitting back in his chair. "He's in there talking to that little Barbie look-a-like. She's just spilling all the beans."

I arch an eyebrow. This is the angle they're going to work on me? They're going to try and convince me that _Caroline_ is going to tell them everything that's happened between us? She would never…I _know_ she would never.

"Caroline is her name, not Barbie," I correct him, placing my hands on the table. "And she can't be _spilling all the beans_ because there is nothing to say. You continue to let your brother's delusions get the best of him. This could cost him his badge, you know? I mean, continuing to falsely accuse an innocent man of such heinous crimes…can't look too good on his resume now can it?"

"We have something, Klaus. You can stop with this whole act you've got going on. And once Caroline is finished with her testimony, that's it, game over."

"You have something, Damon? And what is that?"

"The way Faye was murdered matches similarly with the way Jenna Sommers was murdered."

My heartbeat quickens. I knew that me killing Jenna wasn't a good idea. But Caroline had had some sort of episode and I'd had to take care of it. But, I can't let any sort of panic show. Even if they have the similarities, they'd need fingerprints…_real proof_. So, I laugh and shake my head at Damon. "Honestly, Damon, not you, too? I always thought that you were the more levelheaded between the two of you. But, it seems Stefan's delusions have rubbed off on you, as well. I don't even know a Jenna Sommers. I have no idea what you're talking about."

Damon shrugs. "The truth is going to come out, Klaus. The sooner the better, for you."

I nod and fold my hands together on the table. "You know, Damon, I think I'll take that phone call now."

* * *

I wait in the hallway with my lawyer. I don't know him too well, but he's a representative from the firm my family has used for years. He was able to get Caroline and I released almost effortlessly, thus effectively proving that Stefan has nothing more but speculations and delusions concerning me. I want to laugh in his face because the irony of it all shows that he is in fact not delusional, but of course I'll never admit that to him.

The door from the room where Caroline is being held opens and Stefan walks out with her, his hand on the small of her back. My fists clench at my sides as they walk down the hall towards us. I don't want him touching her. I know she has told him nothing but I don't like that he looks so comfortable with her…and I don't see her fighting off his touch.

"Just…remember what I told you," he says to her as they approach and she nods, looking down at the floor. Why isn't she looking at me? What did he say to her? Why does she have to remember anything he's told her?

I reach over and grab her hand. And pull her towards the doors, the lawyer following after us.

"I'll see you soon, Klaus," Stefan calls after me, and it takes all of my strength not to turn around and punch him right across his jaw.

"Ow," Caroline mumbles as my grip on her hand tightens. But I don't loosen it, nor do I let her hand go. I don't like feeling suspicious of her at all, and Stefan's little comments are making me wonder what he tried to do.

"I've arranged for a car for you," the lawyer says, handing me a set of keys. "It's a rental, so be gentle. I'll contact you once we've look over the charges and we'll see how fast they can be dismissed. But, unfortunately, you can't leave town."

"Thank you, Shane, I understand," I say, and let Caroline's hand go to shake the man's hand. We walk our separate ways and I see the rental in the lot and click the beeper on the car, getting inside quickly.

Caroline is a little slower than me but she finally gets in the car and I pull out of the lot and head back towards the motel. We need to regroup…I want to know what Stefan has told her.

"Klaus?" she says after what feels like a long time of silence.

"Yes?" I ask, glancing over at her. She has this odd look on her face, almost as if she is looking at me and judging me. I have never seen this look from her before and it makes my stomach a little uneasy.

"Nothing," she says, and turns her head to look out her window.

My foot presses down further on the gas pedal as I race down the highway. I will find out what happened inside her interrogation room. I won't let Stefan taint what she and I have built, what we have worked so hard at achieving.

She is _mine_ and I am _hers_. We know where our loyalties lie. And it is that belief that keeps me from stopping the car on the side of the road and interrogating her myself.

* * *

**Continue on to Chapter 16...**


	16. Chapter 16

**Caroline **

I sit in the room. It's cold and unfriendly, but I don't know exactly what I expected. It's not like the police want people they're interrogating to be comfortable. I glance to my right at the two-way mirror, wondering who is on the other side. I remember watching reruns of detective shows on TV and there is always someone behind the screen, someone the person being question doesn't expect to be listening. There is always some big secret revealed in the end. A third act twist. A poor, unfortunate victim caught in the cross fire, finding out that the person they thought they could trust was lying to them all along.

A shiver runs down my spine and I think of Klaus. He'll make everything okay. All I have to do is stay calm and get out of this room and his arms will be there waiting. He'll hug me and we'll go back to the hotel, grab our things, and run away from this place and the detectives Salvatore. Somewhere warm this time, I think.

The door clicks and opens, and in walks Stefan. He's no longer the nice, unassuming guy I met in the line at the gas station. Maybe I just can't see him that way anymore. I notice a swelling cut on his lip and realize he must have spoken to Klaus first. I wonder what he said to him to elicit a violent reaction, and then I remember Klaus' eyes when we first saw Stefan in the gas station parking lot. These two know each other. They have a past.

"Caroline Forbes. Age twenty four, from Mystic Falls, Virginia," Stefan is reciting information about me from a file in his hand. It's anything and everything he can find out about me from a public file. "It says here you're a murder survivor."

I flinch but grit my teeth and attempt to keep my expression neutral. I'm a terrible liar, but I know that he'll try to use anything and everything he can to crack me. "That's right."

"They never caught your almost killer." It's somewhere between a question and a statement.

"No," I say, again choosing to go with the truth. But it was true. The cops never did catch Kol.

"Do you ever wish they did?"

I look at him, the way his brows lift a bit and his head tilts in my direction. He's asking me to trust him; to confide in him. I try to think of the way the girls on the detective dramas answer.

"Yes," I hear the answer come out, "I was lucky. I can't imagine all the girls who aren't as lucky as me."

Stefan nods as if he agrees. He pulls out a photograph and slips it onto the table towards me. I look down. It's of a young girl, around my age I guess, with dark brown hair and eyes. Her full lips are smiling, laughing at whoever is taking the photograph. She's pretty.

"Faye," Stefan says, " she was one of those girls. The unlucky ones." I look down at the photo. The girl is beautiful, but she's not Kol's type. I can tell just by looking at the photograph that she is strong and smart and not at all like the girl I was when Kol chose me. My eyes flick back up to Stefan's and I note the hint of sadness around his eyes as he continues speaking. "She was kidnapped, tortured and killed, almost similar to your experiences, I imagine. She was my sister."

I blink, surprised and see the full expression of sadness in his features now. In spite of our surroundings and the situation, it tugs at my heart. "I'm sorry," I say to him, meaning it. He nods again and we sit in silence. I look at Faye's photograph again and wonder about her. I wonder if Stefan became a cop because his sister died, if that's what drove him to it, to cope. The way that I was driven to my life with Klaus to move on. I wonder if her killer was random, or if it was someone she loved. I don't know why all of this occurs to me, but I can't figure out why he's telling me about his sister. We didn't kill her.

"Did you catch her killer?" I ask.

"Once. Almost," Stefan says, "but he got off on a technicality."

"That sucks," I say. It sounds unfeeling, but there's no reason I should be on his side.

"It does. But we caught him again. And this time justice will be served."

I open my mouth to ask why he is telling me all of this, but my jaw hangs open as I realize the point of it all. It dawns on me, what he's implying. I close my mouth and look at him. The meaning passes over his face and he wills me to understand.

"You think Klaus—"

"I know Klaus did it," he interrupts, "and I know he murdered those other people."

For a brief moment I think about throwing myself under the bus and confessing, but then I realize that Stefan is lying. He wants me to give something away, to make it easier for him. But I won't.

"It's sick that you use your own sister's death to manipulate people," I reply, "what kind of person are you?"

"You don't believe me," Stefan says unsurprised, "well…"

He takes out another photo and slides it to me. It's another photo of Faye, this time of her corpse, taken by a crime scene photographer. It's gruesome and makes my stomach churn.

"Look familiar?" he asks.

I look closer at the photo. And that's when I notice. I think back to last night, the way Klaus killed the woman. It seemed like such an odd ceremonial way to kill someone, not our style at all. I look down at Faye's dead body and notice that the fatal wounds are an exact match for the ones I saw Klaus administer the night before.

I try to school my features back to neutral as my eyes meet Stefan's again, but it's too late. He's seen. And now he's begging me to go along with him.

"I'll keep you safe Caroline," he promises, "I won't let anything happen to you. How long do you think it can go on with Klaus before he does the same to you? He murdered Faye because she upset him. Because she rejected him. What will it take to set him off again?"

* * *

We're in the motel, Klaus' lawyer having gotten us out of jail for the time being, but we're not allowed to stray far from where we are for now. Stefan's words have been gnawing at me since we left the station, growing in me like a parasite, consuming my insides and leaving me feeling empty.

I want to look at Klaus, but I can't. His touch on me is firm, possessive, and I wonder if he knows that I know. If I meet his eyes, I'm sure there will be no doubt.

He's sleeping next to me, his bare chest rising and falling in peace. Tiny stripes of light cross his body from the orange light bleeding outside bleeding through the blinds. I can't sleep, so I just watch him. I stare at him as if some words will appear on his body, answering all the questions running through my mind.

It occurs to me that Stefan is only one side of the story. That Klaus has a side too, but I don't know how to ask for it. I don't know how he would react.

I slide out of bed and head into the shower, deciding to let the hot water work out my problems and help me relax. Standing under the spray, I close my eyes and let the water soak my hair and cascade down my face.

Klaus doesn't say anything as he enters. I hear the door open and shut and the rustling of clothes. A few moments later he's behind me in the shower, naked, his fingers trailing down my back. The touch makes me shiver, with desire, with fear, I can't decide which emotion is stronger.

When I turn around and look at him, his eyes darken, like a storm cloud about to burst. My hands are folding together at my chest, my fingers threaded and I take a deep breath.

"Faye Salvatore," I say. I don't phrase it like a question, I don't give him a warning, and I see the reaction. It's like a shimmer. I've known him for so long now, I can spot it. That moment when he shifts between what he feels and what he wants someone to see. It's enough for me.

"Why didn't you ever tell me about her?" I ask. "I thought we didn't have secrets." Klaus looks at me, and his silence is only making me angrier, because it only confirms everything that Stefan said. Everything I didn't want to be true. "You did to her what Kol did to me! You did—how could—I—" I'm shaking now and my voice is breaking. Klaus' hands come to my face and slide up into my wet hair.

"I'm a killer love," Klaus says, "you know this."

"But—"

"I'm a killer," he repeats, "and nothing more." Somewhere in my hysteria, I understand what he means. He didn't do the things to Faye that Kol did to me. The unspeakable things.

"Please just tell me," I beg.

"Remember what you told me about Kol? The worst part of it?" Klaus asked, his hands still holding my head in place, still making sure that I'm looking into his eyes.

"That I thought he cared," I say, "that he made me feel special."

Klaus nods. "Faye made me feel special. She made me think she cared."

I look into his eyes and see my reflection there. We are a pair. We understand. I step toward him and my lips find his. Then his arms leave my head to wrap around my waist and our bodies mold together. It's the safest I've felt all day. As his mouth slants over mine, my body hums to life and I let him kiss away the demons, like I have so many times before.

* * *

We are awake late the next morning. I'm draped across his chest and he's holding onto me tightly. We dress and I crack a joke about hating the trashy motel room, saying that I much have preferred a night in jail. Klaus smirks and it pulls at my heart.

"I don't know about that," he says as he pulls on his shoes, "no co-ed showers." I duck my head and smile to myself as moments from our passionate night flash through my mind. "Coffee love?"

"Tea this morning, I think," I say knowing that he'll have to go a bit further to retrieve the good stuff. The nearby convenience store won't have what I'm craving and I know he'll go the extra few blocks to make me happy.

As soon as he is out the door, I dash to the nightstand, pulling out the motel stationary inside the drawer and clicking the pen. I scribble a letter as fast I can, every second counting. Tears burn my eyes, but I hold them back. I have to do this. After everything I've learned, I don't have a choice. Once the letter is finished, I fold it up and place it on the table.

I open the door to our room and see that the coast is clear, darting away from the motel as quickly as I can and out toward the main road. It seems too good to be true when there is a cab passing by as I approach. I wave my hand and the driver stops, waiting for me to get in.

"Where to?" he asks.

I gulp, and notice the rosary beads hanging in the rearview mirror. God had never crossed my mind that often, especially in the last couple of years, so I hoped he didn't mind the quick prayer I sent up to him at that moment.

"Police station, please."

* * *

**Don't forget to review! We love your support for this story and hope to post another update soon! xoxo, K&K**


End file.
